My Fractured Fairytale
by kt.potter93
Summary: I have everything a girl could wish for; brains, looks and enough money to buy anything I want. The only thing missing is love. And that really sucks. Welcome to my very own fractured fairytale.
1. Introducing Tom

**Full summary:** My father tells me that I'm beautiful and smart. My mother tells me that I'm amazing. My friends tell me that they are so jealous of me and about how they wish that they could have half the things I did. Sure, I'm one of the prettiest girls in school and one of the smartest and most talented. I have great friends and family, but my life lacks the one thing I really want. Love. And not just from anybody. From that boy that just won't see me in that way. And that really sucks. Welcome to my very own fractured fairytale.

**A/N** Hi everyone! I'm back! So, this isn't exactly what I was planning on writing, or what you were expecting me to write. However, I had a bit of writer's block during the writing of 'I told you not to fall for me' and inspiration hit for this story. Please give it a go and tell me what you think!

I felt Tom grin as I crashed our lips together.

"Someone's feeling feisty," he murmured huskily.

So I had a bad day and wanted to take my frustration out on something. Sue me. It's wasn't as if he didn't like it just as much as I did.

"Don't see you complaining," I smirked.

"Why you are in Gryffindor I'll never know," Tom said before crashing our lips together again.

I presume you can guess what happens next, so let me take some time to introduce myself. My name is Arianna Lily Malfoy, only daughter of Draco and Skye Malfoy, nee Potter. I'm sixteen years of age and in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I have a brother, one year older than me. His name is Scorpius, and he's in Slytherin like my Dad was. Tom, coincidentally, happens to be his best friend.

Of course, Scorpius doesn't know about us; no-one does. But that's more due to the fact that there isn't an 'us.' Tom and I, we're not really together. He doesn't want to commit and I sure as hell don't. I like my fun with no strings attached and Tom and I definitely have fun.

My best friend, Lizzie Potter, tells me that I go through boys as quickly as she goes through clothes. And yeah, on paper it sounds bad, but in reality, I'm not a slut. I just don't like committing to a proper relationship and prefer a quick snog here and there.

Lizzie says that I'm too much like her grandfather, Sirius, was. As long as Scorpius doesn't find out though, I don't care. I can't deal with his shit about not screwing around with guys. Apparently, they want more than I can give them. He won't explain that, but I know that he means they want me to sleep with them.

But I'm not an idiot. I could kick anyone's arse if they ever tried to push me into that. I'm wicked awesome with a wand in my hand, thanks to Mum, and just as good with my fists. According to Dad, I should thank Mum for that too, but he's never told me why.

I'm not perfect at school by any means, but I get good enough grades. I could get better if I studied I guess, but that'd take all the fun out of life. I'm just lucky that I'm naturally smart enough to get through school easily.

So, that's me in a nutshell. I could go into my entire extended family, but there's way too many people to go through. My Dad's an only child, so there's not many people on that side, except my grandparents. My Mum, on the other hand, has nine siblings. Then, there's my other 'extended family.'

My grandad, James, has two best friends who he is still really close to. Growing up, they were like my Mum's extended family. So now, they're mine too. Sirius and Claire have eight kids and Remus and Tonks have five. Then, there's all of their kids as well.

Needless to say, I'm related to a hell of a lot of people at Hogwarts. Some of which are prefects, which isn't so good, considering I'm breaking curfew right now. And someone is bound to be doing rounds and I don't particularly want to get caught in my current position.

I really don't want to leave Tom though; things are just starting to really heat up. But I suppose that's the price I pay for having such a large, fucking annoying family. Geeze my life is hard.

"I should go," I said regretfully, wrenching my mouth away from Tom's.

"Stay a little longer babe," Tom murmured, kissing his way around my collarbone.

"I can't," I said breathlessly. "I think Scor's doing rounds."

Did I mention my brother was Head Boy?

"Fuck," Tom swore lowly.

He ran a hand through his coal black hair. I reached up and brought his face down, so my mouth was brushing his ear.

"We have all night tomorrow," I whispered. "Lizzie's doing rounds with Mitch. They're going to be a little too distracted with each other to be bothered with us."

"Good," Tom said.

He leaned in and kissed me again as I ran my nails lightly down his chest. He spun us around so it was now my back against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Tom grabbed my wandering hands and held them above my head.

"Keep doing that and you'll never get away," Tom whispered roughly.

"And how's that bad?" I asked seductively.

Tom muttered something I didn't hear and attacked my lips again. I don't hate much about myself, but there is this one thing that really pisses me off. It's the fact that I have to breathe. The tiny fact always manages to ruin the moment.

I wrenched my mouth away from Tom's, gasping for air. Somehow, he didn't seem to need the oxygen as badly as I did, and his lips kissed around my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone where he sucked on my skin lightly.

"Don't mark me," I warned, still slightly breathless.

That was my only rule. Tom could never, ever mark me in any way. If he did, Scorpius was bound to find out. And if not Scorpius, Lizzie would. And she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut; she was too much like her mother in that sense.

"Yeah, yeah," Tom murmured, his lips making their way back up to mine. "You're Scor's little angel."

"Damn straight," I smirked, grinding my hips into his.

Tom let out a moan and threw his head back as I repeated the action. I giggled softly; loving what I could do to him. His head snapped back up and his dark eyes searched my blue ones.

"Vixen," he grinned.

His hand slipped beneath my top and traced slow, sensual circles on my stomach. This time, it was my turn to moan. His kissed around my face and neck while I tried in vain to capture his lips with mine again.

"To-om," I groaned. "Kiss me properly already."

"Nah," Tom smirked, pulling away. "Don't think I will."

As he continued to torture me, I tried to get my hands free. They were still pinned above my head with only one of Tom's hands and that annoyed me. His hand was moving over to trace my hip and the feeling made me too weak to fight his strength.

So, I did the only thing left to do; grind my hips into his again. Tom let out a guttural moan and attempted to stop my hips from bucking. But, with only one hand that task was impossible.

The second his other hand released mine and slid to my hips, I grabbed his head, crushed his lips to mine and spun us around once more.

I released his lips and my hold on his head, both of us left breathing heavily.

"I have to go," I said.

My hand was on the handle of the broom cupboard when Tom finally found his voice.

"You're a fucking tease Ari Malfoy," he said.

Without having to turn around, I knew he would grinning; he loved every second of my teasing.

"Later Tom," I said.

I turned to wink at him and blow him a kiss. He was standing there, tie loose and shirt undone, running a hand through his hair and looking like such a freaking god it was a joke. I grinned at him and left, slipping into my dormitory a few minutes later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lizzie's voice was shrill and piercing.

"God, want to wake up the rest of Hogwarts?" I snapped.

"Sorry Ari," Lizzie sighed. "But seriously, where have you been."

"Around," I replied vaguely, making my way into the bathroom.

Lizzie wasn't going to let me go that easily, though. She followed me.

"Oh come on," she said, keeping her voice low. "You've so been with a guy."

"So what if I have?"

"You have?"Lizzie let out a squeal.

"Lizzie!"

God, that girl only had one volume; loud.

"Sorry, sorry," Lizzie said hurriedly. "But you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I'm your best friend! It's like a rule."

Yeah, and why she was still remained a mystery to me. Just kidding; I love Lizzie like a sister. She pisses me off constantly but she puts up with a lot of my shit too.

"Yes, I've been with a guy," I said, rolling my eyes as Lizzie grinned widely.

"The same guy you've been with all week?"

"All week?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes all week," Lizzie said impatiently. "You've been out every night this week and when you come back you always have this little lovesick smile. It's kinda cute."

"No way," I shook my head. "I am not lovesick. I don't do lovesick."

"Whatever you say," Lizzie laughed. "But tell me; it is the same guy yeah?"

I thought for a moment. Had I really been with Tom everyday this week? Tonight I was, but was I yesterday? Oh, right. So I was. The more I thought, the clearer it became. I had been with Tom every day this week and most days last week too.

"Well?" Lizzie was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah," I admitted. "It's the same guy."

Lizzie let out another high-pitched squeal.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Ah, Lucy Black. What a bitch.

"So sorry Lu-Lu," I said sarcastically. "I'd hate to interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Get fucked Malfoy," she spat, drawing her curtains around her bed.

"Always a pleasure Black," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so mean, Ari," Lizzie scolded me. "It is late. Lucy has every right to be annoyed."

"Whatever," I shrugged.

Lizzie, for some reason, had a higher tolerance of darling Lucy Black than I did. Sure, my Mum and her Dad were best friends, but nobody ever said we had to be. We were way too different.

Once upon a time we got along just fine. Unfortunately, we now hated each other passionately. I don't think even we understood it. Actually, scratch that. She's fucked around too many times with Tom for my liking. And that's not to mention the fact that she was kinda obsessed with him.

Rumour has it that they were making out when he called her by my name instead of her own. She's hated me ever since. I believe that she's over that particular crush now, but she still hates me. Probably because I've been such a bitch to her as I hate her cause Tom's mine. Only mine.

WHOA! Hold that thought. Tom is not mine. Tom has never been mine. Tom will never be mine because I don't want Tom to be mine. We have fun together, and that's as far as it goes...right?

"ARIANNA!" Lizzie snapped her finger in front of my face and I blinked stupidly. "I said we should go to bed. We have classes tomorrow."

"Right, sure," I nodded, not really comprehending what she had said.

"Honestly," Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you to it. Goodnight."

"Night Liz," I muttered.

So I've been out with Tom all week. What's it matter? It doesn't mean I like him. He's a good snog, he knows what I like and he's hot as hell. Yeah, I'm attracted to him physically but not in any other way.

Feeling satisfied that I had cleared up Lizzie's mistaken interpretation of my feelings, I crawled into bed and let sleep overtake me.

**A/N** So, please leave me a review and give me some feedback. This is quite different to anything I have ever written so I would love to hear from you all! Thanks.


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

"Why is Zabini staring at you?" Lizzie asked at breakfast the next morning.

I turned around to face the Slytherin table and, sure enough, Tom was staring at me. As I caught his eye I raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me and turned back to my brother, who was sitting next to him.

"No idea," I shrugged, answering Lizzie's question honestly.

I really did have no idea why Tom was looking at me. It wasn't like what happened last night was different to any other night we were together.

"Maybe he wasn't look at me. There are tons of girls he could be watching," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's true," Lizzie nodded, accepting my lie easily. "Or maybe it's some family thing. Your families are tight."

Oops, did I forget to mention that our parents are close friends? My bad. I'll explain now. Our mother's are friends and our father's are friends. When our parents started dating, they spent more time together, meaning my Mum became friends with his Dad and vice versa.

We often spend holidays together or have dinners, which makes my thing with Tom all the more exciting. We tease each other and play all sorts of crazy, daring games and nobody's noticed yet. Not even Scorpius which is surprising, because he usually notices everything.

"Hey girls," a male voice said.

Lizzie looked up and choked on her pumpkin juice. I whacked her on the back as I grinned at the guy.

"Hey," I said easily. "Take a seat."

Let me introduce Mitchell Weasley. Son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, nee Granger. Yeah, nobody saw that coming either.

Now, Mitch is surprisingly hot. Dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes. His freckles are splashed across his nose and are kinda cute.

He's brainy and wicked funny. Easy-going, always smiling and able to talk his way out of any trouble he ever gets into. The teacher's love him despite the fact that he has never been the best student, or the most rule-abiding one, much to Hermione's disappointment.

Somehow or other, though, he did manage to make prefect. Hermione was thrilled and it was Ron's turn to be disappointed. Not that his parents disappointment was serious or anything. It was more like a game they played. It's strange, I know.

But, he's still an awesome guy. If Lizzie didn't like him, I so would have jumped him by now.

"What's happening Mitch?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "We have patrol tonight Lizzie."

"Yeah, I remember," Lizzie said quietly.

I shook my head. Lizzie was the most energetic, loud person that I knew, and yet whenever Mitch was around she clamped up. But I suppose that's her parents fault; Mum told me that it took them months to get together, despite the fact they both knew the other liked them.

It was so obvious to me that Mitch liked Lizzie, and I knew that Lizzie liked him. He was almost all she ever talked about.

"Well I'll see you later than Lizzie," Mitch said awkwardly. "Bye."

"Bye," Lizzie said.

"See ya Mitch," I grinned.

He shook his head at me, winked at Lizzie and took off towards his friends at the other end of the table.

"Oh my god," I said, turning to my friend. "What the hell is wrong with you Lizzie? He is so into you."

"Don't lie Ari," Lizzie shook her head.

"I'm serious, Liz," I continued. "You'd make the best couple. Stop worrying about what he thinks and talk to him already!"

"I can't," Lizzie complained. "I clamp up too much."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid, defective genes of hers.

"Come on," I said. "We have class."

We headed out of the Great Hall and, just my luck, ran into my brother and Tom.

"Ari," Scorpius exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good Scor," I grinned, hugging him tightly. "You?"

"I'm fine," Scorpius replied.

"And what about you Tom?" I asked, unable to help myself. "How are you?"

"I could be better," he said.

Only I caught the underlying message in his reply.

"Go to Madame Pomfery," I suggested cheekily. "I'm sure that she can make you feel good again."

Once again, the second meaning in the words was only caught by Tom and I. Madame Pomfery hooking up with Tom? That thought alone almost made me laugh.

"I should go," I said. "Later Scor. Feel better Tom."

"Sure," Tom muttered.

"Bye Ari," Scorpius said, kissing my forehead quickly.

I waved as I walked off with Lizzie.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lizzie said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"What was what all about?" I asked innocently.

"You and Zabini!" she exclaimed. "You could cut that tension with a well placed Diffindo charm."

"Don't be stupid," I laughed. "Tom and I are friends at best."

"Please, he is so that guy you are sneaking out to see!"

"No way," I shook my head, trying not to let my fear show.

If Lizzie could figure it out from one conversation, it has to be obvious.

"If you say so," Lizzie said doubtfully.

"I say so," I said.

Thankfully, Lizzie let it drop and changed the subject.

I sat through a dreadfully dull Transfiguration lesson and was thoroughly relieved when the bell rang.

"Thank heavens for that," Lizzie grinned.

"Oh my gosh," I sighed. "That was the single most boring lesson I have ever sat through."

"Tell me about it," Lizzie groaned. "What do we have now?"

"Potions," I muttered.

Unfortunately, Severus Snape was still the potions master. Fortunately, I could get away with anything due to who my father is. Unfortunately, Lizzie couldn't because of her father. So, if Lizzie couldn't get away with much in potions, I wasn't going to push it. We were in the same house after all, and I did want to win the House Cup.

"Damn," Lizzie swore. "I left my book in our dormitory. He's going to kill me."

There was no need to ask who 'he' was.

"Here," I said, shoving my book in her hands. "Take mine, I'll go get yours."

"Are...are you sure?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow at me. "You'll be late."

"Better me than you," I grinned. "Maybe I'll skip."

"You'll do no such thing Arianna Malfoy."

Ah, the joys of having a big brother.

"I was joking Scorpius," I lied.

"You better have been," Scorpius said sternly.

"I was," I said, smiling innocently. "I would never skip class."

"I know you wouldn't," Scorpius smiled at me.

My brother is so blind to my life. Thank god.

Lizzie choked back a laugh, knowing that I had skipped more than one class in my time.

"Don't want to be late, Lizzie," I said. "You better go."

"Thanks Ari," Lizzie said thankfully, hugging me quickly. "I owe you. Bye Scorpius!"

"Bye Lizzie," Scorpius waved to my friend, who took off down to the dungeons. "Why aren't you going with her?"

"Left my book in my dormitory," I lied again.

Scorpius raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay, so Lizzie forgot her book," I said quickly. "But Snape hates her so I gave her mine."

"You're a good friend, Ari," Scorpius said. "I'd walk with you but I have to get to class too."

"That's okay," I said. "I should hurry. Bye."

"Bye."

Scorpius kissed my cheek and walked off. I was relieved that he hadn't tried to come with me. This way, I would be able to take my time and miss as much class as possible. I started to walk slowly back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

On my way, I just happened to run into one Tom Zabini. I grinned at him from down the corridor and he grinned back. I continued to walk towards him, not increasing my pace.

He had stopped walking and was leaning casually against the wall. I let my eyes run over his body. He was wearing his uniform, but his sleeves were rolled up revealing his slightly tanned skin. I have never been able to get over how hot he is.

"Think you're act this morning was funny?" he asked lowly as I got closer.

"Yeah, I did actually," I replied, smirking at him. "Did Pomfery fix you up?"

"Hilarious," Tom said dryly.

I had reached him now and extended an arm to grab his tie.

"We were in front of Scor," I pointed out.

"Didn't mean you had to be such a tease," Tom whispered, leaning forward to brush my cheek with his lips.

I continued to play with his green and silver tie.

"I could have been in Slytherin, you know," I said conversationally. "But I chose Gryffindor instead, because I didn't want to be constantly watched by my brother."

"Pity," Tom murmured. "You would have made a great Slytherin."

"Well, we all make sacrifices," I whispered.

"Too right," Tom muttered, before kissing me properly.

My hands left his tie, winding in his hair as the kiss became more passionate.

"Don't you have class?" I asked, breaking away.

"Nope, I have a free," Tom said. "Don't you?"

"Left my book in the dormitory," I shrugged.

"Trust," Tom grinned. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

He went to capture my lips again, but I turned my head, unwinding my hands from his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you were cool with this."

I shrugged again, not really knowing why I was reluctant to let him kiss me again. Perhaps it was because he called me an idiot. And somehow, that hurt. He didn't know me well enough to judge me like that. All we did was make out.

I glanced back towards Tom who was looking at me expectantly.

"Nothing's wrong," I said finally, praying that he couldn't see through my lie.

"Good."

Tom leant down to kiss me but once again I turned my head. His words kept replaying in my mind; 'you're such an idiot sometimes.' He didn't have the right to judge me. As I stood there, his other words came back to me 'I thought you were cool with this.' This, meaning our arrangement.

And in that particular moment, I felt like I wanted 'this' to be something different. Maybe then he wouldn't insult me, even jokingly. Maybe then he would actually get to know me as something other than the girl he snogs in a broom closet every second day.

Tom made a choked sound in the back of his throat.

"Ari, what the hell's up with you?" he asked.

"I have a class to get to," I whispered.

"Bullshit," Tom said. "You've never cared about class before."

"I ran into Scorpius," I explained. "He knows I'm going back to my dormitory to get my book, and he expects me to go to class."

"Scorpius isn't a perfect role model, Ari," Tom laughed. "He's skipped class before."

"I know," I said, getting annoyed for no apparent reason. "But I should go to class now."

"Come on," Tom coaxed, his hand dancing down to my hip. "Five minutes?"

"No!" I shoved him away.

He looked just as surprised as I felt.

"What's going on?" Tom asked. "You've never worried about class before."

I didn't say anything, not really knowing how to respond. My brain was going into overload; there were so many messages swirling around.

Mostly, my thoughts centred around what Lizzie had said. Not only was she constantly asking about my 'mystery guy,' she had also said that there was a hell of a lot of tension between Tom and me.

Somehow, that made me feel good. I think that in that moment, I realised that the attraction I felt towards Tom was more than just physical. I wanted, I thought slowly, for Tom to be more than some fling. More than some guy I just made out with for the hell of it.

And that scared me. I didn't do relationships, mainly because of all the stories I have heard of guys fucking girls around and leaving them heartbroken. Sure, most people I knew ended up with a happy ending, my parents for example, but I've always thought that I was an exception to most rules.

For one, I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor which is unheard of in the history of the Malfoy family. For another, Filch liked me. Once again, that was unheard of. I could sneak in or out of anywhere and, if caught by Filch, he'd let my go with a warning to be more careful in the future. Even his mangy cat, Mrs Norris, liked me. I have never once worked out why.

Then there was the fact that I had been placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team during my first year, due to a special relaxation of the rules. My 'cousin,' one of the Gryffindor Chasers, had a really bad fall during a game. She was out for the rest of the season. I could fly well, and my family knew it. So, they went to McGonagall. She went to Dumbledore and I had a place on the team as Chaser.

Sure, these examples and the others that I can't be bothered explaining, aren't anything too serious, but it was enough to have me worried. Especially since I had been screwing around with Tom for most of the year, and he had not once even mentioned anything more of a 'relationship' than we already had. I wanted him to get to know me. I wanted something more from this, from him.

Obviously, he did not feel like I did. I couldn't blame him though; our agreement was based purely on physical attraction. My feelings were completely unwanted and uncalled for.

"Come on, Ari," Tom was still trying to kiss me. "What's wrong with you? You never normally have a problem with this."

"Nothing's wrong with me," I snapped. "I just don't feel like it right now."

"I'll make you feel like it," Tom said seductively. "If you give me a chance."

Oh, that almost had me. Almost being the key word.

"Fuck Tom," I exclaimed angrily. "I've been out with you every night of the fucking week. Give me a break."

"I thought you wanted it," Tom didn't bother trying to hide his annoyance.

"I did...do," I said. "Just not now."

"Whatever," Tom snapped. "Get back to me when you're ready."

He stalked off and left me in the hallway, feeling like complete shit and about two seconds from breaking down in tears.

I didn't end up going to class. Instead, I spent the time lying on my bed, wondering when my life got so fucking messed up. I used to be in such control of everything.

That night at dinner, Tom was shoving his tongue down the throat of some blonde chick.

**A/N** So, what do think? Please leave a review and I'll update soon!


	3. Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you can recognize

_Previously:_

_I didn't end up going to class. Instead, I spent the time lying on my bed, wondering when my life got so fucking messed up. I used to be in such control of everything._

_That night at dinner, Tom was shoving his tongue down the throat of some blonde chick._

The weeks that followed were like a blur to me. Everywhere I turned, Tom was making out heavily with some girl; a different one each time. I finally snapped when I saw him with Lucy, obviously not so over her crush as I had thought. I hated that girl with a passion and she had no right to Tom.

And speaking of Tom, he was acting like such bastard! I had tried to talk to him, god had I tried, but nothing came of it. I had seriously tried everything. I had even tried hooking up with him, but he just pulled away, looked at me and told me that he didn't feel like it.

Okay, so I had wounded his pride or ego or whatever, but honestly...throwing my own words back in my face was kinda harsh, especially since he was basically begging for me to kiss him earlier.

He barley looked at me these days and I was so, so sick of it. He wanted to find a new snog buddy or whatever the fuck we even were, so would I. I could have anyone in the school, except Mitch of course. And my relatives obviously; I'm not into incest.

But I didn't want just anyone. Sure, I wanted Tom, but if I couldn't have him I would have the next best thing. I needed to find someone who I was certain would piss Tom off. And I had the perfect candidate.

Daniel Nott. Blonde haired, blue-eyed and Tom's co-Quidditch captain, as they were both equally deserving of the position as each other. He was in Slytherin, of course, and I heard he didn't get along very well with Tom. Apparently, they were mega competitive.

I knew him vaguely, as our fathers were friends, but I never really had much interest in him. Until now, that is. I smirked to myself; let the games begin.

That morning was, coincidentally, a Saturday. There was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so I had the perfect opportunity. I would visit the Slytherin changing rooms before and after the game. I had talked to Daniel the previous day and he was all up for my plan; he was getting something out of it too.

I dressed in my favourite mini skirt and a tight-fitting, but classy, top. I applied some makeup and modelled for Lizzie.

"Who are you all dressed up for then?" she giggled.

"I want a date with Daniel Nott," I told her, not wanting to let her in on the technicalities of it all.

"No way," Lizzie was wide-eyed. "What about Tom?"

I looked at her, completely shocked.

"I guessed," she explained. "You two were so obvious."

"We weren't going out or anything," I said. "But..."

"You like him," Lizzie concluded.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Kinda stupid. I don't do relationships."

"But you and Nott?"

"I want him to make Tom jealous," I explained. "And if he doesn't get jealous than I know he doesn't actually like me so I can move on."

"You make it sound so simple," Lizzie said. "But aren't you using Nott?"

"Nope," I said grinning. "And that's the wonderful thing about this. See, Nott likes this other chick except she keeps turning him down. So, it works for both of us. He wants to see if she gets jealous if he dates another girl, but he doesn't want to use anyone. I want to see if Tom gets jealous, without using anyone either. I talked to him yesterday and he's cool with it. If neither gets jealous, who knows? I might just end up with an awesome boyfriend."

"Well, good luck I guess," Lizzie grinned. "Scorpius is going to be shocked."

"I know," I smirked. "But Daniel said he'll ask Scorpius if he can date me. That'll make a good impression."

"Let's hope he's okay with it," Lizzie said. "Your brother isn't too fond of you dating. Isn't that why you have the whole secrecy thing going?"

"Yeah, but it'll work out," I said confidently. "I think."

Lizzie laughed as I walked out of the dormitory. Her laughter followed me down into the Common Room and I smiled to myself.

Hopefully, Daniel had already talked to Scorpius and they had sorted something out. He couldn't tell Scorp the truth of course, or even part of it. Let's hope Scorpius works through his issue of me dating.

I headed down to the locker rooms and followed the green and silver decorations until I reached the Slytherin rooms. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do, and knocked on the door.

Surprise, surprise; Tom answered. When he saw it was me, he laughed hollowly.

"Ari I told you," he said mockingly. "I don't f..."

Before he could finish his sentence, throwing my words back in my face for the millionth time, Daniel appeared. Gosh that boy had amazing timing.

"Ari!" he exclaimed, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Dan!" I exclaimed back.

I pushed past Tom, making sure that I shoved into his shoulder for his comment, and threw myself in Daniel's arms. He picked me up and kissed me passionately on the lips. We only broke apart when someone coughed pointedly.

I expected it to be Scorpius, but instead it was Tom. He was glaring at Daniel which I definitely noticed. Interesting...

I spotted Scorpius and went over to hug him.

"Good luck Scorp," I said.

"Thanks Ari," he grinned. "What brings you here anyway?"

Was he really dense enough to miss my little display with Daniel? Huh, what a loser.

"Just wanted to see my boys," I said innocently, intertwining my hand with Daniel's. "And to wish you both luck. I wouldn't want those 'Puffs to beat you."

"Huh," Daniel snorted. "Like they could beat us."

"Well, good luck anyway," I said. "I'll be cheering for you."

"You better be," Scorpius grinned.

"She always has," Tom said shortly, almost angrily. "Why should that change now?"

There was a short silence during which nobody seemed to know what to say. I kept my eyes down and played with Daniel's hand absently.

"I should go," I said finally, the silence getting to me.

"I'll walk you to the door," Daniel offered.

"She doesn't need a fucking escort," Tom muttered. "She is perfectly able of finding the door herself."

"I'm not going to show her the door," Daniel said, smirking. "I'm going so I can...say goodbye properly."

"I don't need to hear this," Scorpius said, pretending to gag. "That is my little sister."

"Only by a year," I pointed out.

"Still."

Scorpius pulled a face, kissed the top of my head and disappeared. Due to the way Scorpius was acting, I realised that Daniel must have talked with him about dating me. That's definitely a point to Dan. He could be a really great non-pretend boyfriend...I'd have to remember that for later use...

Anyway, with Scorpius gone, it was only Daniel, Tom and the rest of the team, who were trying their best to pretend that they weren't interested in what was taking place between their captains, left in the locker room.

"Come on Ari," Daniel said, placing his hand on the small of my back. "I'll show you out."

"I'm sure whatever you want to say can be said here," Tom said stiffly.

"Who said I wanted to say anything?" Daniel challenged.

Tom glared at him as Daniel raised an eyebrow before turning to me and crashing his mouth to mine. I don't know how long we kissed for, but it was definitely getting heated. Nothing too major, we weren't alone after all, but still pretty intense for a pretend relationship.

"I think I've said enough now," Daniel said finally, pulling away. "Perhaps after the game we can talk for longer babe."

I must say that I was impressed. Who knew Daniel Nott was such an actor?

"Sure thing," I grinned. "I look forward to it."

"Maybe if we win, we can talk more seriously as well," Daniel said suggestively.

I was about to reply when Tom interrupted.

"Just get the fuck out," he snapped at me. "We're trying to prepare for a game here."

Yeah...cause Hufflepuff were such a challenge.

"O-kay," I said slowly, dragging the word out. "Later Dan."

"Bye Ari."

I kissed him chastely once more and left the locker rooms to head for the stands. This was shaping up to be the best day yet.

**A/N** So, take a guess and tell me if you think Arianna's plan will work...Also, I was thinking of making a character list for the story, similar to the list I did for 'A Different Type of Life.' Let me know if you think it's a good idea. Thanks for reading.


	4. Breaking My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognize.

_Previously:_

_I kissed him chastely once more and left the locker rooms to head for the stands. This was shaping up to be the best day yet._

I was sitting with Daniel at the Slytherin table for dinner one night. Luckily for me, we were sitting near Tom and some other girl, who Daniel pointed out to me.

"She's the one," he whispered. "Her name's Anastasia; Ana for short."

I glanced over at her. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed nice enough and was engaged in a conversation with a few other Slytherin girls about the technicalities of Animagus transformation. It didn't take much to work out that she was rather intelligent. It almost had me wondering why she wasn't in Ravenclaw...almost.

"I can see why you like her," I told him. "Does she know about me and you yet?"

"Nah," Daniel shook his head. "Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I've been so preoccupied with making Tom jealous that I've completely forgotten about your reason for this."

"It's chill," Daniel shrugged. "You're a great girl and an awesome kisser; I don't know why Zabini wouldn't ask you out properly."

"Aw, thanks Dan," I said. "For everything."

"Everything?" Daniel laughed. "It's not like I'm not getting anything out of this."

"I'm glad you're having fun," I said lowly. "Cause I definitely am."

Daniel grinned at me.

"I don't know why I've never gotten to know you before now, Arianna Malfoy," he said.

"Neither do I," I shrugged. "I'm just too amazing to not know."

As Daniel laughed again, I noticed the sound had alerted Anastasia to our presence. She was watching Daniel closely; so obviously into him. I wondered why she had never accepted his offer.

Smirking to myself, I wound my hands around Daniel's neck and played with the end of his hair.

"She's watching," I whispered, leaning my face close to his.

He went to turn his head, but I stopped him.

"Trust me," I said, closing the gap between our lips.

By the time we had broken apart, Ana was well and truly glaring at me. Whether in jealousy or disgust for our PDA, I could not figure out. It soon became apparent that she was indeed jealous when she came to sit right next to us.

"Hi Daniel," she said, completely ignoring me. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," Daniel said, still looking completely shocked at this turn of events.

There was a short silence until I nudged him under the table.

"Um...this is my girlfriend Arianna," he introduced awkwardly.

"Hmph," Anastasia ran her eyes over me critically. "Scorpius' little sister?"

Damn, I hated when people pointed out that I was Scorpius' little sister. Scorpius' sister I could handle, but there was nothing little about me. I was sixteen for heaves sake! But, I bit my tongue for Daniel's sake and planted a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah," I said. "That's me. Anyway, I need to go. I promised Lizzie I'd help her with her homework."

"Sure," Daniel said, smiling gratefully at me. "I'll catch you later."

"Definitely," I smirked.

We kissed again and I left the table. I had barely made it outside the Great Hall when I was stopped by Tom.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your boy with Ana," he said. "She so obviously likes him and everyone knows he used to ask her out."

"I trust Dan," I said. "What's it to you anyway?"

"He's using you."

I almost laughed. The things Tom didn't know.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, stepping closer to Tom.

"I just have this feeling," Tom said, stepping back.

"And what sort of feeling is that?" I asked quietly, stepping closer once more.

"A feeling that he's using you," Tom said, stepping back again.

I stepped closer to Tom and he stepped back. I smirked to myself; Tom didn't know the wall was behind him. I was definitely going to use this to my advantage.

I took another step closer and Tom took another step backwards. This time, however, his back collided with the wall. His eyes widened in shock as I finally managed to close the distance between our bodies.

"Do you know what I think?" I asked lowly.

"What?"

"I think you're jealous," I said, reaching up to trace Tom's face. "Are you jealous of Daniel, Tom?"

Tom gulped audibly.

"Not at all," he said, voice hitching.

I grinned. Tom was never good at staying strong in his resolve when my body was pressed so closely against his.

"Don't lie Tom," I whispered.

"I'm not," Tom's voice was a little stronger this time. "I just don't know why you're dating him."

Oh, it's nothing really, Tom. I'm just doing it to make you jealous. Is it working? Huh, I almost laughed at my thoughts. Tom was too easy.

"Because he's hot," I said. "And he's an awesome kisser. Not to mention the fact that he actually cares about me. I'm more than just some plaything to him."

I wondered if Tom could tell that I was lying through my teeth. I also wondered if my words had any effect on him; did he realise I was telling him why I stopped screwing around with him?

"Bullshit," Tom said. "He doesn't care about you. You deserve to be with someone who does."

Oh, like you? Yeah, cause that worked out.

"Maybe I do," I shrugged. "But at the moment, I'm really into Dan. And he's into me too."

"He doesn't care about you," Tom snarled.

My eyes widened and I took a step back, a little alarmed with Tom's change in demeanour.

"How can you be so sure?" I demanded.

"He's always going on about the things he's going to do to you," Tom spat.

I almost laughed. It seemed as though Daniel was really getting into this whole fake relationship thing. Then again, it might just be because he loved pissing Tom off. He told me that was always fun.

"I don't care," I said. "I'm into it as much as he is."

I wasn't lying. I was all for making Ana jealous like Dan was making Tom jealous. If he was jealous that is. It certainly seemed like he was but then again, sometimes it was really quite hard to tell with Tom.

"Would you stop being such a fucking idiot for once?" Tom exploded.

I snapped, slapping Tom across the face. He had no right calling me an idiot. I was anything but an idiot. If he knew me, he would know that.

"What was that for?" Tom asked, holding his face where a red hand print was starting to develop.

"You've called me an idiot one too many times Zabini," I snarled, feeling absolutely no remorse for my actions.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Tom defended himself.

"I'm perfectly able of doing that myself," I said.

I hated people thinking I was weak. It annoyed hell out of me.

"You know what?" Tom said angrily. "I don't know why I even care about you anymore."

Ouch. That actually really hurt. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"I don't know why I care either," I said.

And I really didn't. Why should I give a fuck about Tom when all he ever did was put me down? Why should I wanted him to like me when, to him, all I was good for was a good snog in a broom closet? And why the hell do I love him? Fuck my life.

"Glad we got that sorted out Malfoy," Tom shot back at me. "Now if you leave me the hell alone, I might actually be able to enjoy my life."

Damn, how did the conversation turn into this? It started off so well.

"And if you leave me the fuck alone," I glared at him. "I might be able to be happy."

Yeah, not likely. But he didn't know that. Right?

"Fine," Tom glared right back at me. "I can't believe I ever gave you the time of day. The only thing you're good for is a quick bit of fun. Get a life."

With that, he pushed past me and stalked down the corridor.

"Fine," I whispered, falling to the ground.

Tom had finally broken my heart. He had twisted it and tugged it and caused cracks to appear but now...now he had broken my heart completely. And it hurt like hell.

**A/N** I know, I know, it's been a while. But still, please review?


	5. False Accusations

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me

_Previously:_

_With that, he pushed past me and stalked down the corridor._

"_Fine," I whispered, falling to the ground._

_Tom had finally broken my heart. He had twisted it and tugged it and caused cracks to appear but now...now he had broken my heart completely. And it hurt like hell._

"Come on," Lizzie said. "You've been avoiding Scorpius all week."

"I don't want to go home," I whined. "Scorpius is going to go all overprotective big brother on me. He's going to think something happened between me and Dan."

I had been pretty upset lately. This was, of course, due to the fight I had with...well, with him. Lizzie knew, of course, but nobody else did. I hadn't been my normal self and people were noticing; Scorpius most of all.

I had been avoiding conversations with anyone other than Lizzie, because nothing that came out of my mouth was ever good. It was either an insult or some depressed statement which would make people think that there was something seriously wrong with me. I suppose in the way there was; I was suffering from a broken heart.

I had also taken to avoiding Daniel, because I couldn't force myself to pretend to love him when I was hurting so much. I had told him, and he understood completely. He was also steering clear of me and giving me my space, which I really appreciated.

Unfortunately, this meant that rumours started spreading about things happening between us to make us this awkward. These rumours weren't pretty and I was pretty certain that Scor had heard at least one or two of them. Hence the reason I was avoiding him also. I couldn't take that conversation with him just yet.

"I am not going to discuss this with you Arianna Malfoy," Lizzie said sternly. "Get your butt up and off this train."

"Damn you're hot when you take control," a voice sounded from the doorway.

We both turned to face the door and Lizzie almost automatically choked. Mitch Weasley was never one for a less than dramatic entrance.

"See you around girls," Mitch winked. "Have a good holiday."

Lizzie was still choking after Mitch had left.

"I am so embarrassed," she said when she finally regained control of her body.

"Why?" I grinned. "He thinks you're hot."

Lizzie whacked me as I laughed.

"Let's go," she grumbled.

We headed out onto the platform and it wasn't long before we spotted our parents. I said goodbye to Lizzie, promising to visit her during the holidays. Then, I took off towards my parents.

"MUM!" I exclaimed.

I hugged her tightly.

"Hi darling," she said. "Good term?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

I love my Mum so much; she understands me extremely well.

"Hi sweetheart," it was Dad's turn to hug me.

Dad was awesome too, but a little overprotective for my liking. He tries not to be, but he can't help it. Apparently, it's like second nature for a father to be protective of their daughter.

Scorpius was already there, and he gave me a look; a look that read 'we need to talk.' And I had no intention of ever letting that happen. Scorpius was pretty good at getting things out of me and I wasn't so good at lying to him.

"Okay, let's go," Dad said.

He took my trunk as I took Mum's arm. We were going to apparate home. It was quick and easy, especially since Scorpius had just received his licence.

Once we had got home, I headed straight to me room, using the excuse of needing to unpack my trunk. My room was rather large, just like the rest of our house. Both sides of my family were fairly well off, as both the Potter's and Malfoy's were well-known and wealthy pureblood families.

It wasn't long before Scorpius came looking for me.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, entering my room.

"Don't you knock?" I scowled.

Scorpius sat down on my bed and stared at me.

"You better start talking Ari," he said. "What the hell happened between you and Daniel Nott?"

I knew it! He thought that something happened between me and Dan. If only he knew. It would be interesting to see what he would do if he found out about Tom.

"Nothing happened," I told him truthfully.

I chucked some stuff on my desk and headed out to the lounge. Unfortunately, Scor wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"Just tell me Ari," he said.

"I did," I replied. "Nothing happened Scor."

"Bullshit!"

Scorpius grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"SCORPIUS!"

My shout had attracted our parents.

"What is going on in here?" Mum asked.

"SHE SLEPT WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" Scorpius exclaimed.

In any other situation I would have laughed. But, as it happened, I was shocked into silence. How he came to that conclusion, I do not know. All I was worried about was how the fuck I was going to talk my way out of it.

My Mum's jaw had dropped and my father was spluttering incoherently.

"What the fuck Scor?" I asked.

"Language," my mother murmured weakly.

Somehow or other, that seemed to snap my father back into reality.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "Who made you do this?"

"Nobody Dad," I said. "No one forced me into anything."

"So you did this of your own free will then?"

Oh my god. Doesn't anybody want to listen to me?

"That's not what I meant," I said, rolling my eyes. "If you let me explain it to you then you might understand."

"This is no time to be a smart arse Arianna," Dad snapped. "This is serious."

"Draco," Mum put a warning hand on Dad's arm. "Let's sit down and let Ari explain."

"Thank-you," I said.

See why I love my Mum?

Once we were seated, I glared at Scorpius who looked entirely unrepentant.

"As my idiot of a brother mentioned, I have a boyfriend," I said. "As he also mentioned, he thinks we slept together."

Dad winced and I rolled my eyes again. God, I am sixteen. Perfectly able to make my own choices, thanks Dad.

"And I'm right!" Scorpius said.

"No, you're not," I argued. "What Scorpius is basing this conclusion on is the fact that I have been acting weirdly lately. Sometimes, Scor, that happens. You need to learn to get over it."

Scorpius glared at the mocking tone in my voice.

"You've barely talked to him since you started acting strangely," he said. "And he's been saying so much shit about things he does and will do with you..."

Damn, I didn't know Dan had been saying these things when Scor was around too. Sure, it helped to piss T...well, _him_ off, but it wasn't supposed to get back to my brother. Then again, I suppose they are best mates so _he_ might have told Scor.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Dad beat me to it.

"How do you know what he's been saying?" he asked.

"He's in my year," Scorpius said, smirking triumphantly. "In my dormitory. You know his parents."

"Who is it?" Mum asked.

"Daniel Nott."

"No way," my Dad snarled. "I'm going to..."

He trailed off and stood up, heading towards the fireplace.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked.

I got no answer. Instead, Dad flooed someone and five minutes later, Daniel and his parents were stepping out of the fireplace.

Daniel glanced at me, the question clear in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, rolled my eyes and gestured towards my Dad, who was now engaged in a heated conversation with Dan's father, Theo.

Mum was getting along just fine with Dan's mum, whom I didn't know. They almost seemed to have forgotten why they were both here. Scorpius, on the other hand, was glaring at Daniel.

Suddenly, our father's turned towards us and started firing question after question. Eventually, I snapped. There was absolutely no point in continuing this conversation, especially since I had no need for a fake relationship anymore. _He_ had made it perfectly clear that we were never going to end up together.

"We're not even going out!" I exploded.

All eyes snapped to me.

"What?" Dad asked.

"We're not even going out," I repeated.

"Yes we are," Daniel said quickly. "We are too going out."

"SEE!" Scorpius exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about. He's trying to control her! He's forcing her into things."

Another argument ensured. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. This whole thing was getting way out of control. Not only was this a conversation I never wanted to have with my father and my boyfriend's parents, but there was absolutely no point at all!

I wasn't even going out with Daniel properly. When people thought we were off snogging in a broom closet somewhere, we were actually just talking or doing homework. We just had to give off the impression that we were making out or something...

Suddenly, there were a few pops and three more people were standing in our living room. Unfortunately, one of these was Tom; the one person I had resolved to forget about during these holidays. The other two were his parents, Ginny and Blaise Zabini.

"What is going on here?" Blaise asked, glancing towards my parents.

"He fucked my little sister!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Wow, thanks Scor. Way to be delicate about the issue.

Blaise blinked and Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry?" she said.

"They slept together," Scorpius snarled, glaring at Daniel.

The next events happened so quickly, I barely had time to register them. Tom took across the room and punched Dan square in the face. Dan doubled over, clutching his nose, and Tom proceeded to attack any part of Dan's body he could get a fist to.

Daniel retaliated in self-defence and it wasn't long before I had a full out brawl in the middle of my living room. I didn't want to get involved, but I also really wanted them to stop. So, I stood back and did the one thing I could. I started screaming at them to stop fighting.

The boys were rolling around on the floor, throwing punches but it was way too clear that Tom was winning. He seemed to be beating the shit out of Dan and I was actually scared that Tom might kill him.

I continued yelling at them to stop; never feeling so helpless in all my life. It was really scaring me, and it took a lot to shock me. The adults and Scorpius seemed to be frozen. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! And the boys were thrown to opposite ends of the room.

Orion Black was standing there, wand drawn. Daniel and Tom were getting to their feet, wiping the blood of their faces and any other wounds they had received. They were still glaring heatedly at each other and it seemed like if it wasn't for Orion's shield charm ensuring that they stayed separated, they would have continued to fight.

Someone was still screaming and it took a while for me to realise that the voice belonged to me. The next thing I knew was a pair of arms wrapping around me, engulfing me in their warmth.

"Shhh...it's okay, Ari," Scorpius whispered soothing. "It's okay."

He attempted without success to wipe away the tears that were cascading down my face. I faintly heard my father's concerned voice before darkness overtook me.

**A/N** Aha, so what do you think? Please review and I'll try and update sooner.


	6. Hickeys?

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter

_Previously:_

"_Shhh...it's okay, Ari," Scorpius whispered soothing. "It's okay."_

_He attempted without success to wipe away the tears that were cascading down my face. I faintly heard my father's concerned voice before darkness overtook me._

"Is she going to be okay?"

I heard voices as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Why the hell do you care?" a voice snarled back.

"She's my girlfriend you tosser."

Ah, so it was Daniel and presumably Tom.

As I opened my eyes, bright light invaded my vision. I let out a groan and almost immediately two people were all over me, asking questions that I really couldn't comprehend.

"Stand back you idiots," another voice entered my hearing. "MUM! She's waking up."

"Scor?" I murmured weakly, my voice hoarse from screaming.

"Right here Ari," my brother whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I said. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Scorpius explained. "Mum thinks it was from shock or something."

"Oh..."

"Arianna?" Mum came and knelt next to my bed. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm okay," I said again.

For the next five minutes, Mum checked me over. She was a Healer, so she knew what she was doing. Finally, she deemed me 'healthy' and I was allowed to leave my bedroom, where Scorpius had carried me after I fainted in his arms.

Daniel and Tom were both standing outside my room, each trying to stare the other down. They were both beaten up pretty badly, Daniel more so than Tom. I glared at them both, ignoring their attempts to apologize. I kept close to Scor, who warded them off with a fierce expression.

I made it downstairs, where Orion was still standing. I moved straight over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem Ari," he said smiling. "I thought it seemed about time that someone took action."

I laughed.

"I was screaming," I said. "Didn't really do much though."

Ri laughed as well and I was pulled into a hug from my Dad.

"I'm sorry for causing a fuss," he whispered.

"It's okay," I said, forgiving him instantly.

I could never stay mad at my Dad for long, even though sometimes he annoyed hell out of me. But...he's my Dad. What can I say?

I ignored Daniel as he left and I ignored Tom as we sat down for dinner. I think that I'm getting pretty good at ignoring people. After all, I'm getting a lot of practise.

Dinner that night was a fairly awkward experience. Our parents were chatting away as if nothing had happened, but it was a different story with me and the boys.

Scorpius was trying to hold a conversation with Tom, but I could tell he was a bit bothered by what had occurred earlier. Obviously, he wasn't that thrilled that Tom had bashed my boyfriend and caused me to faint.

Tom was talking to Scor, but he didn't seem all that interested in the conversation. He seemed to be in pain, but I suppose that was due to his injuries and the fact that our parents refused to heal them, saying he brought it on himself.

I was trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible in order to avoid being forced to talk to Tom. I was so pissed off at him that it wasn't funny.

Who the hell did he think he was? He waltzed into MY HOUSE and attacked MY BOYFRIEND after breaking MY HEART and then expected MY FORGIVENESS? I had no idea what was going through his head and I had no intention of finding out. As far as I am now concerned, Tom could go fuck himself. I was so over him it wasn't funny.

I smiled to myself and my mother noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

Mum didn't look convinced, but she let it drop.

Unfortunately, her comment had attracted the attention of Tom. He caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. I gave him the finger.

Scorpius snorted, thankfully not telling me off, and Tom's eyes darkened. Yeah, suck on that Tom. I smirked again and Tom scowled at me.

After the painful dinner was over, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to hear someone approach behind me. That is, of course, until it was too late.

Tom grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him, pushing my back into the wall. Instantly, I was taken back to when he used to push me against walls frequently. Of course, those times he did it to make out with me; I had no idea what he wanted now.

I glared at him, trying to look threatening, despite the fact that I was trapped between Tom's body and the wall.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he answered my question with one of his own.

I was momentarily shocked. I must have heard wrong. Tom wouldn't just start caring about something like whether or not I was talking to him. I was his quick bit of fun. End of story.

"What?"

"I said, why aren't you talking to me?" Tom repeated.

Yeah, that's what I thought he said. I had no idea how to respond, so, I used my best friend; sarcasm.

"Umm...maybe the fact you just bashed up my boyfriend for no reason?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't talking to me before that either."

Wow, he actually sounded sulky. What the fuck? And wait...

"Are you pouting?" I asked incredulously.

"No," Tom scowled. "I don't pout. And you never answered my question."

Ha. He's so in denial.

"You told me to leave you 'the hell alone', if I remember correctly," I said. "I'm just doing what you asked."

"I didn't mean what I said," Tom said quietly. "I was angry."

"Why were you angry?" I wasn't buying this one bit.

"I...I can't tell you that," Tom said hesitantly.

I laughed hollowly.

"You're a fucking joke, Tom Zabini," I said. "You tell me that I'm only a quick bit of fun and that the only way you can enjoy your life is if I'm not in it, then you come around to my house and bash up my boyfriend and now you're standing here telling me that you didn't mean any of it but you can't tell me why?"

"Pretty much," Tom shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the furious expression on my face. "But Ari, come on, I miss us. I miss what we had. Don't try and deny that you don't miss it too."

I miss us? Yeah, cause Tom's obviously been pining over me. That's why he's with a different girl every week.

"What's it matter?" I asked. "I'm with Dan now."

"He can't make you happy," Tom scoffed.

Yeah, like you can? Last time I checked, it wasn't Dan who made it cry and it most definitely wasn't Dan who broke my heart.

"Don't sound so sure," I snapped. "Dan makes me happy."

"And why's that?"

Tom was such a conceited bastard! He breaks my heart and then tries to control my life? Not on my watch.

"Because I love him," I lied.

Unfortunately, that line didn't go down as well as I thought it would have. Tom laughed.

"No you don't," he grinned.

"And how would you know?" I challenged.

"Because you want to be with me," he whispered.

The next thing I knew was that he was kissing me like he used to. He was kissing me like the last couple of months had never happened. And I was in so much shock that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't push him away and I couldn't kiss him back. My brain just wasn't functioning.

I couldn't even do anything when his lips trailed down to my collarbone or when he gently bit down on my skin, or when he sucked so hard that I knew he must be leaving a mark. Screw my non-functional brain!

It still wasn't working properly when Tom stood back and eyed my neck.

"Try and explain that to your boyfriend," he murmured.

Then, he was gone.

I walked dazedly into the bathroom, and splashed some water onto my face. Once my brain was working again, I took a look at my neck.

Much to my horror, I now had a huge hickey decorating my neck. I wasn't so much worried about it explaining it to Daniel; it was Scor and my father that I was worried about.

How the hell was I supposed to explain receiving a hickey when the only time I had seen my 'boyfriend' was when Scorpius was accusing me of sleeping with him? They'll think I was sneaking out! Oh my god, then they really would believe I was having sex with him.

I came to a conclusion-Tom was going to die, and soon.

After making sure that my shirt covered my hickey, I headed back into the living room, where everyone was seated. Tom smirked at me when I came in, but I pretended not to notice.

I evaded the concerned questioning of my parents, saying that I still felt a little strange after the events earlier in the day. Thankfully, they left me alone after that. Tom, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. He was continually trying to catch my eye, barely listening to Scor. What a fucking bastard.

"Ari?" Mum's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I shook my head to try and clear it.

"I just said that you should go into the living room for a while," Mum frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Just peachy."

I wondered if anyone else caught the underlying sarcasm in my voice. I stood up and headed into the living room with Tom and Scorpius in tow. I sat down on the couch, spreading my legs out to take up all the space. I wouldn't want Tom getting any ideas.

He was such a fucking moron. If he thought that he could try and control me than he had another thing coming. So he thought I wanted to be with him, did he? I suppose the fact that I was dating Daniel completely slipped his mind.

Thinking about it, though, it did seem like Daniel was my rebound. Lizzie had told me as much. But that didn't matter; it wasn't as if I genuinely wanted to be with Daniel. I was only doing it to make Tom jealous.

I believed it to be working, as well. Tom was definitely angry when Scor accused Dan of taking advantage of me. But the problem was that Tom hadn't confronted me about it. He hadn't told me what I needed to hear. And that sucked.

Sure, part of the blame lay with me as well. I had just skived off on whatever it was that Tom and I had. But who can really blame me? I had fallen in love and that love wasn't returned. I wasn't one for waiting patiently either. It wasn't my style.

When I was little, I used to love it when my Mum or Dad read me fairytales. They were full of wonderful stories about magic and love. Everything was always perfect. The princess would find her Prince Charming, and she would be swept off her feet.

He would save her, of course; what knight in shining armour wouldn't? And they would both fall instantly in love and get married. It was perfect. The perfect life with the perfect guy. The story would have this amazing ending which would always promise much happiness in the years to come.

After the story had ended, I used to beg my parents to re-read it to me. Every night, the same stories would be retold until I could repeat them by memory. It was always my wish, like so many other little girls, to be the princess in that story.

I had some idealised version of how my life would turn out but now, my dreams had been shattered. I wanted to live in my very own fairytale and get my very own happy ending with my very own Prince Charming.

As far as I could see, Tom was my prince. He was the one to come in and sweep me off my feet, without me even realising it. However, my story had one major difference. I wasn't getting my happy ending. My fairytale was fractured, and I hated that. I wanted my happy ending, with or without Tom.

**A/N** I know-its been way too long and the next chapter will probably take just as long, but I am still writing. My life has just been really hectic. So please tell me what you think, because it is your reviews that keep me going.

I've also posted a character list on my profile page. It only contains the main characters and their parents, so don't get worried if I add other characters in as well.


	7. Sunny Days Suck

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!

_Previously:_

_As far as I could see, Tom was my prince. He was the one to come in and sweep me off my feet, without me even realising it. However, my story had one major difference. I wasn't getting my happy ending. My fairytale was fractured, and I hated that. I wanted my happy ending, with or without Tom._

"Come on, Ari," Scor coaxed. "It's beautiful in here."

"I'm not getting in," I replied stubbornly for the tenth time.

I was sitting on the edge of our swimming pool, dangling my feet in the water. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tom was over, and the boys had both dived into the pool. They looked like they were having a wonderful time.

I really, really wanted to join them, but it was impossible. Tom's hickey was still a visible mark on my neck and there was no way I could cover it up with my bikini on.

Make-up would come off almost instantly in the water, and I wasn't allowed to use magic. I had contemplated nicking Scor's wand for a little while, but I wasn't sure that would work either. After all, wands are very temperamental and rarely work for anyone other than their rightful owner.

"Why not?" Scorpius whined.

"I just don't feel like it," I sighed.

Damn Tom. If he hadn't...well, I've been trying not to think about that too much. I'm moving on. End of story.

But getting back to the point; Tom. He was smirking at me, knowing exactly why I was refusing to get in the water. I had the sudden urge to smack his smirk right off his face.

"Go on darling," Mum's voice came from behind me. "Get in."

I turned around to face her. She was standing next to Dad, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were still so in love, just like I should be...

"Nah," I shook my head. "I don't feel like it."

I absently fingered the string of my bikini that I had put under my shirt, mostly for appearance sake. At least this way it looked as though I had thought about swimming.

"Get in Ari," Dad said. "It's such a nice day."

"I don't want to," I said.

"Why not?" Mum raised an eyebrow.

"Because I just don't feel like it," I said.

God, was that so hard to understand? I was starting to get annoyed now, and Tom did nothing to soothe my temper.

"Get in, or I'll drag you in," Scorpius teased playfully.

Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm not getting in the fucking pool," I snapped. "Do not ask me again."

"Ari..." Mum said warningly.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just don't feel like it."

"Why not?" Dad asked.

Damn, I was getting sick of that question.

"Because it's my time of the fucking month," I snarled. "That's why."

I stood up and stormed into the house, slamming the door on my way. I headed up to my room and threw myself on my bed. It wasn't long before my mother came looking for me. She sat down on the edge of my bed, running her fingers through my hair.

"Your father and brother may have bought that excuse, darling," she said softly. "But I know for a fact you weren't speaking the truth."

There was a silence. I was refusing to say anything, or even look at my mother. My family really should learn to just leave me alone.

"Would you like to tell me what's really happening, sweetheart?"

"No," I said shortly.

"Ari, please," Mum said. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say Mum," I said. "I've just had a bad day."

Then, to my horror, tears began to well up in my eyes. I never cried; never! Especially not over something this trivial.

"Is it Daniel?" Mum asked. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's not Dan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I faked a smile. "Dan's awesome."

"He hasn't written to you much."

Damn, my mother was perceptive. I shrugged; there wasn't much I could say to that. It was true after all. Dan hadn't been writing much; we didn't really see the need. It wasn't like we were actually going out.

"Is it Tom?" Mum asked.

What the hell? Was I really that obvious?

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"He's been coming around a lot," Mum said. "And you two have been acting strangely. You always used to get along well."

Yeah, cause we were fuck buddies, I thought sarcastically. But, I didn't voice my thoughts. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"We just had a fight," I said instead. "No biggie."

"What about?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," I said.

"Sometimes you just need someone to talk to," Mum said gently. "Believe me, I know. Someone once gave me that very same advice."

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes," Mum smiled. "Very well."

I nodded slowly.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Ari," Mum said, standing up. "I love you."

"Love you too Mum."

Maybe Mum was right. Maybe I really needed to talk to someone. I've talked to Lizzie about this more times than I can count, but maybe I needed to talk to someone else. Someone who had an impartial view of the situation.

But someone like that was hard to find. I didn't want to talk to an adult; that would just be awkward. I need someone like...

"Ari?" the knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Like you have to ask, Scor," I said, smiling despite myself.

"Well, last time you slammed the door in my face and broke my nose," Scor teased, sitting on the edge of my bed. "So I thought I'd better be safe this time."

"Sorry about that," I grinned. "You startled me."

"I could tell," Scor replied dryly.

"Why aren't you still swimming with Tom?" I asked.

"I had to come see you," Scorpius said. "I wanted to apologise."

"Don't worry about it," I muttered. "It's fine."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm not going to argue," he said. "But you really need to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," I said.

"Maybe," Scorpius cracked a smile. "Now come outside; we've got ice-cream."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly and followed Scor back outside where I was shocked speechless. Tom Zabini, in all his glory, was sunbaking on my pool deck, completely shirtless. And damn, was he looking fine.

"Ari..."

Scor nudged me and I plastered a smile onto my face. He gave me a curious look but said nothing. Instead, he handed me an ice-cream cone and one to give to Tom.

Well...there goes my plan. I had to walk up to him and hand him an ice-cream cone without jumping him. I really didn't think I had that much self control.

Slowly, I made my way over to Tom, careful not to trip. That could be embarrassing and I'd already been embarrassed enough around Tom lately. I handed him the cone and went to take a step back, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible, but Tom grabbed my arm.

"Don't go, Ari," Tom drawled. "Have a seat. I don't bite."

"Very funny," I hissed, taking a seat to avoid causing another scene.

Tom smirked. I noticed that his eyes travelled to the collar of my shirt, right where it covered his hickey. His eyes lingered for a moment on that spot before travelling back to my face.

"It's a pity you aren't going to be joining us in the water," Tom continued. "The weather is so nice today."

"It is?" I replied sarcastically. "I really hadn't noticed."

"No, you must have just been too preoccupied by my fabulous body to notice anything much."

Tom gestured to his extremely well toned chest and my eyes travelled there by their own accord. I remembered the time when I used to be able to run my nails down that wonderful ch....ARGH! Get a grip. Geeze. You're over Tom, remember?

"What fabulous body?" I smirked.

"Ouch, that really hurts," Tom grinned, holding his heart.

Since when was he so fucking agreeable? Since when did he talk to me like we were friends? I rolled my eyes and decided to indulge in a little game. If Tom could act like I didn't bother him anymore, so could I.

I slowly pulled up the edge of my shirt, exposing my stomach to the sun. Next to me, I heard Tom gulp.

"Wh...what are you doing?" he stammered.

"Tanning," I shrugged. "Like you said, it's such a nice day."

"Pull your shirt back down," Tom demanded.

"Why would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow, turning to face him.

"Just do it."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," I snarled. "So fuck off."

"You're the one that's sitting next to me!" Tom was sounding quite anxious.

"You invited me to sit down," I pointed out.

Tom frowned and I inwardly laughed triumphantly. He doesn't like it when I turn awkward situations (of his making, might I add) to my own advantage.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out of his mouth, a strange sound did. It sounded almost like a groan...but I couldn't be certain. I barely heard it. But hey, a girl can dream right?

Anyway, he reached over and grabbed the edge of my top, tugging it down my body. I instinctively reacted in protest; trying to stop his actions. This caused his fingers to brush my stomach and we both instantly froze.

My eyes locked with Tom's own wide-eyed gaze and I was once again struck speechless. His eyes were darker than normal and were now locked in the place where his fingers met my stomach.

My tongue darted out to wet my lips, almost by habit, and Tom's gaze flickered upwards again.

"Ari..." he murmured and my eyes closed at the longing and desire in his voice.

This was how it was meant to be. In this moment, only Tom and I existed. And to be honest, I wanted to stay this way forever.

"Ari, I," Tom began.

But he never got to finish. As always, my brilliant brother had to ruin the moment.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Needless to say, the moment broke.

I pushed Tom's hands off my body, pulling my top down myself. Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at Scorpius.

"She'll get burnt," he muttered. "She wasn't listening to me so I took matters into my own hands."

Well, so much for longing. Tom knew how much my brother hated me purposely burning myself! And he threw me right to the dogs.

"ARIANNA!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Haven't I told you a million times that a tan isn't worth the sun exposure? Hasn't Dad specifically said that if you do it again he'll..."

Yeah, so I tuned out right about there. I heard this speech so many times I could recite it from heart. Sure, it didn't exactly change my views on anything. I still tried to tan. I knew it could cause cancer and all that, but magic could cure a hell of a lot these days.

Not that my brother took that as any excuse. He was so protective of me it was a joke. It had seriously passed the point of being sweet and had travelled into the area of being mega annoying and amazingly pointless. Like I was going to listen to him go on and on and on and on and...well, you get the point.

"Arianna Lily Malfoy are you even listening?" Scorpius demanded, taking a breath.

"No," well, I saw no point in lying.

And what happened next is pretty self-explanatory. Scorpius exploded; I rolled my eyes and got comfortable; I was going to be here for a while. And somehow, in all the commotion, Tom had disappeared.

**A/N** Yes, I know it's been weeks but I hope the wait was worth it! Please review; it means a lot to hear from everyone reading my story.


	8. Breaking Bonds

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise is mine

_Previously:_

_And what happened next is pretty self-explanatory. Scorpius exploded; I rolled my eyes and got comfortable; I was going to be here for a while. And somehow, in all the commotion, Tom had disappeared._

So, I didn't see Tom again in the holidays. Turns out he headed up to Scorpius' room, knowing that Scor was going to be a while with all his lecturing. When Scorpius had finally finished yelling at me in what I dubbed as his 'Head Boy voice' he joined Tom in his room and I didn't seem them for the rest of the day.

Tom went home early the next morning, so I missed him again. He hadn't come over since. I wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse. There was so much that I really needed to talk to Tom about but also so much that I had to come to terms with myself first.

I really needed to know what he felt for me. Any conversation I had had with Tom about our 'relationship' was always about him missing what we had. Not wanting more or anything similar to that, just missing our casual, come-and-go relationship with no strings attached.

I missed that as well, but I knew now that I had realised that I wanted something more from Tom, I could never go back. It just wouldn't be enough and, in the end, I would wound up more hurt if I continued. I would have to break up with him because our wants and reasons for the relationship had changed dramatically. At least, mine had. There was no point in putting of the inevitable.

"Don't forget to write sweetheart," Mum's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I won't," I rolled my eyes.

She only reminded me to write every time I boarded the train back to school. I hugged both my parents tightly and headed onto the train just as the whistle was blowing.

I collapsed into my normal compartment, where Lizzie was already seated.

"You look like shit," she said, barely looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Thanks babe," I said. "You look great too."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and put down the paper. She eyed me critically.

"Seriously," she said. "What the hell's been up with you? You were so happy when you were with that guy, then you fell for Tom and THEN you began a fake relationship with Nott and now you look like shit."

"Wow, you make it sound so simple," I said sarcastically. "And what would you, oh wise one, suggest I do to stop looking like shit?"

"Oh, no need to get all offended," Lizzie said. "Just go snog him."

I didn't have to ask who she was talking about.

"Yeah, cause that's worked in the past."

I wondered if she could tell I didn't want to talk about him.

"No way," Lizzie leaned forward, her eyes glittering madly. "What the hell happened these holidays?"

"Nothing," I denied quickly. "Seriously nothing."

"So why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

"WHAT?" I screeched, summoning a mirror.

I was positive it was gone. I'd checked like a billion times. It was only when I heard Lizzie cheer in triumph that I realised I had been played.

"You're a bitch," I told her, putting the mirror away.

"You know you love me," Lizzie grinned.

"No comment."

"Now who's the bitch?" she raised an eyebrow. "But why did you get so...oh my god. He so gave you a hickey! Ari! What the hell happened?"

"I'm not telling you," I said.

"Why not?" Lizzie whined. "I'm your best friend."

And I still do not know why. Who pouts pathetically like that these days? Oh, right. Lizzie does.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Ari. I tell you everything. Do you not trust me?"

"You're too much like your mother," I said. "You can't keep your mouth shut."

Yeah, that was a little harsh.

"Please?" Lizzie pleaded. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Lizzie," I whined back. "Stop bugging me."

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me!"

"Until she tells you what?" a masculine voice said behind us.

We both spun around to face my brother, who was obviously doing his rounds; Head Boy badge pinned proudly against his chest.

Lizzie grinned manically and I wasn't quick enough to prevent her from speaking.

"Ari has a boyfriend and she's been seeing him all year and she won't tell me who it is," Lizzie announced.

Yep, she actually just said that.

"I know," Scorpius said, looking confused. "She's going out with Nott."

Lizzie's eyes widened in realisation; nobody knew that my relationship with Daniel was fake. I smirked at her, but she recovered easily.

"Nott's her rebound," she said. "She may actually be into him now, but she was sneaking out to see some guy way before he came into the picture."

Scorpius no longer looked so confused. He turned his now accusing gaze to me.

"You never told me," he said.

"Or me," Lizzie pouted.

I had to hand it to her; she was a good actress.

"I only found out because she was sneaking out every night to see him. Didn't get back to early in the morning," Lizzie explained innocently.

"What the fuck Arianna?" Scor growled. "Is this for real?"

"No," I was instantly defensive; thanks Lizzie. "Lizzie's just jealous 'cause Mitch hasn't come to talk to her yet."

Yeah, that's right. How do you like it when the tables are turned on you Elizabeth Potter?

"Mitch Weasley?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Lizzie. "Since when?"

"Since forever," I said smugly. "Isn't that right Lizzie?"

Lizzie glared at me.

"We're not talking about me," she said, turning back to Scorpius. "We're talking about the fact that Ari has been sneaking out for months to sleep with her boyfriend. Don't think for a moment that Daniel was her first, Scor."

Oh my fucking gosh. She knew about the Scorpius-believing-I-was-sleeping-with-Dan thing! She knew how overprotective he got when I even just kissed a boy. This was going a little too far.

Sure, I probably shouldn't have brought Mitch into it, but she never had to bring Scor into it in the first place. That was just not fair. How would she like it if I brought Justin into her arguments?

Justin Potter was just as protective as Scor was. The only good thing was that he was out of school now so was never hanging over Lizzie's shoulder. He didn't live at home anymore either, so it wasn't as if he found out about her relationships all that easily.

"Are you fucking serious?" Scor said lowly.

I bit my lip and chanced a glance at him. He was furious; that much was obvious. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I didn't say anything. Staying silent was probably worse than anything I could have said. Scorpius took my silence as a confession.

"You fucking lied to me!" Scorpius exclaimed angrily. "You lied to all of us. You swore that you never slept with anyone."

"I didn't!"

Finally; took me long enough to protest.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you Ari?" Scor asked. "How am I supposed to believe that you've never slept with anyone?"

"I'm not a slut, Scor," I said.

"That's what I used to think as well," Scor snapped. "But now I'm not so sure."

Ouch. I felt tears spring reflexively to me eyes; I wasn't used to fighting with Scor this badly.

"I swear, Scor. I swear I never slept with anyone. Please believe me," I pleaded. "I wouldn't lie."

"I don't know you anymore Arianna," Scor said, shaking his head. "Not since you slept with Dan."

"Scor, don't do this," I begged.

"See?" Scorpius laughed humourlessly. "You're not even denying it."

"Because you won't believe me!"

"Do you honestly blame me?" Scor asked. "You barely talk to me anymore. Things aren't the same between us. You've changed."

That was true. Ever since I hooked up with Tom, I hadn't really spoken to Scor much. We used to have such a good relationship; I could tell him anything. But I couldn't tell him about Tom.

For a start, Tom didn't want Scor to know about us. I always teased him about being scared, but he didn't want to screw up his friendship or our close bond. Turns out, I screwed that up on my own.

"So have you," I whispered.

"Maybe," Scor shrugged. "But at least I haven't forgotten who I am."

"I know who I am," I said.

"But you can't remember who you used to be," Scor said softly. "And that's what's not right about this. You've changed and you can't even tell. You've let some boy come in and change everything about you."

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. Even though Scorpius was talking about Dan, I was thinking of Tom. He was the one I wanted; I knew I would have become anyone for him. But I didn't want to believe that.

I was always so strong; so set in beliefs and who I was. I never once thought that any boy could take that from me. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've been wrong a lot lately.

"Ever since you've slept with Nott," Scor continued, spitting out Dan's name like it was some sort of disease. "You've been different. You've changed Ari, and I don't know if I can ever get you back."

"You can," I whispered.

"And you know what's really frightening?" Scorpius continued as though I had never spoken. "I don't know if I want to. Not the way you've been lately."

Scorpius glanced at me once more before turning and leaving the compartment. Tears were now freely running down my face.

"Oh my god Ari," Lizzie whispered guiltily. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," I said, stopping Lizzie's apology. "It's not your fault."

And it wasn't. Lizzie hadn't screwed this up for me; I'd screwed it up for myself. I let myself become so centralised around a boy that I had forgotten who I was. I was Arianna Malfoy for fucks sake. I was the girl that didn't do relationships and definitely didn't get her heart broken.

Maybe this was all part of growing up. Maybe I had to let go of who I was to become a better person. But I wasn't becoming better; I was becoming worse. I was becoming revengeful and spiteful. I was using others for my own gain and I didn't care who was getting hurt.

I wanted my happy ending so badly that I had let myself become blinded. I had let others change me and I had forgotten myself. Scorpius was right; I had forgotten who I was, but maybe that was because I never really knew.

All my life I had been the centre of attention. I was the first girl in the Malfoy family for centuries, and I had my entire family wrapped around my finger. I got what I wanted when I wanted it; it was that simple.

Every time I ever did something well, I received the greatest recognition. Everyone knew my name and everyone knew my face. Everyone thought they knew me but to be honest, I don't think anyone actually knew me. I don't think I even knew myself.

Scorpius was right; I thought I lost everything when I broke up with Tom, but in reality, the only thing I lost was myself; I'd lost my values, my pride and my humanity, all for some guy that doesn't even fucking care.

What the hell had happened to my life?

**A/N** Please review?


	9. Mending Old Rifts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine

_Previously:_

_Scorpius was right; I thought I lost everything when I broke up with Tom, but in reality, the only thing I lost was myself; I'd lost my values, my pride and my humanity, all for some guy that doesn't even fucking care._

_What the hell had happened to my life?_

I slipped into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Lizzie. The opening term feast was never really my thing, especially tonight. All I wanted to do was collapse into bed and pretend like the day had never happened.

Scorpius and I had fought before; I mean, what sort of siblings didn't? But it was never quite like this. He had never hurt me like this before. And I didn't like it at all.

I glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Scor sitting there, completely disinterested in what was going on around him. Tom was trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Brighten up," Lizzie whispered. "It's not the end of the world."

"For you maybe," I snapped.

"Come on," Lizzie said. "You're acting like a spoilt bitch."

I grinned fleetingly; leave it to Lizzie to make me laugh again.

"I'm sorry," I said. "We've never fought quite so badly before."

"It's chill," Lizzie said. "I know how close you guys are. You'll work it out."

"I hope so," I murmured, turning my attention towards the food that had just appeared.

Guess I had missed the welcome speech. Oh well, it wasn't like I hadn't heard it all before.

"Are you going to eat Ari?" Lizzie's voice once again broke into my thoughts.

I shrugged and continued playing absently with my food.

"Don't really feel like eating," I said.

"You need to eat."

"Yeah..."

Lizzie shook her head and gave up, turning back to her previous conversation.

"So who died?"

I sighed and turned to meet Lucy's mocking gaze.

"I'm not in the mood," I said. "Say whatever the hell you want and then fuck off."

To my surprise, Lucy didn't say anything. Instead, she took a seat next to me.

"What's happening Ari?" she asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I fucked my life up," I said angrily. "Now run off and tell all your friends and laugh at me behind my back."

Lucy didn't move.

"What?" I snarled. "You want something more to gossip about? Try this; I fought with Scor about fucking not only Daniel, but someone else as well. Never mind the fact that I actually haven't ever screwed anyone..."

I took a deep breath and avoided Lucy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know how close you two are."

"Why do you even care?" I said bitterly.

"We haven't always hated each other," Lucy said softly. "Remember?"

I paused, a smile flittering across my lips.

"I remember," I said. "We'd play down the bottom of your garden and try to find the fairies Mum told us were down there."

"Yeah," Lucy laughed. "We would have been eight before we figured out she was just making it up."

There was a silence between us.

"I've missed you Luce," I said, not knowing how true that sentence really was until I'd spoken it. "I'm sorry I've acted like a bitch in recent years."

"It wasn't just you," Lucy said. "I've hardly been the nicest person around."

"Why'd we start hating each other?" I asked.

"Because we discovered boys and makeup," Lucy laughed hollowly. "We became jealous of each other when there really wasn't anything we should have been jealous about. We were best friends. We were supposed to be happy for each other."

"I remember," I said. "His name was Joel, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Joel Thomas."

"We both thought we were in love with him," I said. "He didn't know we existed."

"It was better that was," Lucy told me. "It was better because all we had were dreams. When he started talking to us, things got hard."

"Yeah, we both start competing for his attention. That was when we began to fight."

"We were so stupid. He was probably laughing at us behind our backs."

"He was a dickhead. He didn't care he that he was tearing our friendship apart."

"He especially didn't care when he kissed us both in the same night," Lucy said bitterly. "And when I told you, you told me..."

"That he couldn't have kissed you because he kissed me," I finished.

"God, I can't believe we let that happen."

"I can't believe we actually thought it meant something. We weren't even ten."

"If I knew then what I know now, it would have been so obviously that he was fucking with us," Lucy said.

"We fought so badly," I said. "Over some asshole who probably doesn't even remember our names."

"I don't think he ever knew our names," Lucy said. "Because he never cared."

"Have I told you that I've missed you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "You did. I've missed you too Ari but..."

"Things will never be the same," I finished quietly. "I know Luce, god do I know. We've both said some pretty awful stuff to each other, but we don't have to anymore. We can be friends."

"It's never going to be like it used to," Lucy said. "Because we can't just go back to that."

"I know," I said. "And I'm not sure I want to. Don't take it the wrong way, because I miss being friends with you, but I don't miss what I've learnt from what happened. I grew up a lot in that year and I learnt some pretty valuable lessons."

"No guy should ever come between a friendship," Lucy nodded. "I vowed never to let it happen again because I hated hating you."

"I vowed the exact same thing," I said. "But it's happened again. And I didn't even realise until, once again, it was too late."

"It's never too late Ari," Lucy said. "It's not too late for us and we've hated each other for ten years."

"But even if we are friends," I said. "We're not going to be the same type of friends. I've got Lizzie now, and you have Sara. We're not going to be able to talk like we did, or tell each other everything."

"We could," Lucy said. "It's only what you think that is stopping you."

"No, it's life," I said. "We've grown up now. We have different secrets and different dreams. We're not children anymore Lucy. We haven't been children since that summer."

"I know," Lucy whispered. "But I'm hoping. I want to go back to that, to us, so badly that I'm overlooking the fact that it's near impossible."

"We'll still be friends," I said. "We'll always be friends."

"Good," Lucy smiled. "Now tell me why it's too late for you and Scorpius."

"I've let a guy come between us," I said. "And it's so fucking stupid because I know what happens when I let that happen. But I didn't realise until it happened. That's why it's too late."

"I've just told you it's never too late," Lucy said. "Past mistakes can be fixed."

"But things will never be the same," I insisted. "Like us; we're not the same. We'll never be best friends again and I'm scared that will happen with Scorp and I."

"It only happened between us because we left it ten years," Lucy said. "Maybe we could have fixed things back then, but because we left it, we can't. We spent all those years hating each other and regretting our actions, but we never tried to fix it. Ari, you fought with Scorpius today. It's hardly too late."

"It's been building for a while though," I said. "He told me he didn't want it fixed."

"Look at him!" Lucy exclaimed, gesturing towards the Slytherin table. "Does he look happy to you?"

"No," I admitted softly.

"Because he regrets what happened just as much as you do!"

"I guess."

"Now, who's the guy?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. I wanted to tell someone about what's been going on in my life, but I wasn't sure if I could tell Lucy. We'd only just became friends again after all. But, then again, we used to be so close.

Ah, what the hell. What's life without a little risk?

"Tom Zabini," I said.

"Oh my fucking god," Lucy was wide eyed. "Scor's best friend."

"Yeah, you say that like I haven't realised it yet."

"How did that happen?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "He wanted a snog buddy with no strings attached and so did I. He's hot as anything and he's pretty fun as well."

"You deserve better than a simple snog-buddy, Ari," Lucy said.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied. "But to be honest, I haven't been able to have a proper relationship after what happened between us. Sure, we were young, but it really affected me."

"It affected me too," Lucy admitted. "I never got close to another guy because I was scared he would come between me and my friends again."

"It's funny," I said. "I was so worried about him coming in between me and Lizzie that I forgot about how it might affect Scorpius."

"Did Scor find out?" Lucy asked. "Is that why you're fighting?"

"No," I said. "He never found out. Tom didn't want to tell him. Ironic really, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him going all over-protective on me. I guess I tried to distance myself and that's why everything got screwed up."

"But you're with Nott now?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Our relationship isn't real. He wants to make someone jealous and so do I."

"But what about Tom?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to be fine with him."

"I fell for him Luce," I said softly. "And I fell fucking hard. He doesn't feel the same."

"Have you told him?" Lucy asked.

"Gosh no," I said. "At least I can still fuck around with him if he doesn't think actual feelings are involved."

"Talk to him Ari," Lucy said. "Sometimes guys will really surprise you."

"Tom's never been one for surprises," I said. "I've always known what he wanted. He's not the most subtle of people."

"You never know until you try," Lucy said.

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, or at least I knew you. You don't let people bring you down."

"Maybe on the outside I don't," I said. "But it sure hurts like hell on the inside."

"Look," Lucy said. "I know we're both new to the whole friend's thing again, but I'm telling you because I care. You're only going to regret it more if you don't try."

"I'll regret it if I do try."

"No you won't. We both regret that we never tried to fix our relationship yes?" she waited until I had nodded before going on. "So don't regret Tom. Don't regret that you never admitted how you felt because one day, he's going to marry someone. And you'll really regret it if you don't have a chance to see if that girl could be you."

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks Luce."

"No problem," she smiled, standing up. "Have a good night."

"You too," I smiled.

She took a few steps before turning back and looking at me.

"Ari," she said. "I'm really glad that we're friends again."

"Yeah," I said. "Me too."

**A/N** Aww, they finally made up. Haha. Let me know what you think.


	10. Working it Out

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognisable is not mine

_Previously:_

_She took a few steps before turning back and looking at me._

"_Ari," she said. "I'm really glad that we're friends again."_

"_Yeah," I said. "Me too."_

"Scor!" I chased my brother down the hall, ignoring the strange looks. "Damn it Scor, wait up!"

I finally managed to catch up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What?" he snarled, spinning around to face me.

"I need to talk to you," I said, trying not to be put off by his tone.

"I think you've said enough."

"I've said enough?" I asked incredulously. "Are you thinking of the same conversation I am?"

"I'm not in the mood for this Arianna," Scorpius said impatiently. "I'm going to be late to class."

"So be late!" I exclaimed. "Scor, I really want to fix this."

Scor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Ari, I," Scor began.

He was interrupted by another person joining us.

"There you are Scorp!" Tom exclaimed. "I've been looking for you ever since you ran off after class."

"Yeah, sorry," Scor muttered.

Tom was yet to notice my presence. Unfortunately, my invisibility wasn't going to last for long. Tom's eyes wandered over to me as he smirked.

"Long time, no see Ari," he said.

"Hey Tom," I rolled my eyes. "Scor, can we...?"

"After class okay?" Scor said. "Promise."

"What's wrong with now?" I asked.

I was afraid that if I waited until after class I would lose my nerve or Scorpius would lose his patience with me, again.

"We have to be in class," Scor said again. "After, I swear."

"What's so important?" Tom asked confusedly.

"Nothing," I muttered at the same time Scorpius said, "her fucking her boyfriend and some other bastard."

"What?" Tom choked out.

"Some bastard screwed her before Nott," Scor said. "And when I find out who it was, I'm going to kill them."

I glanced quickly at Tom who swallowed nervously.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," he said.

"Why not?" Scorpius snarled. "Nobody fucks around with my little sister."

Well, wasn't this just turning out well? I wondered what would happen if Scor found out that the 'other bastard' was in fact his best mate...

"What I do with my own time and my own boyfriend is none of your business," I said.

"So you're admitting to screwing Nott?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me.

"So what if I did?" I asked. "So what if I didn't? It's my life."

"Fuck Ari," Scorpius swore. "I really can't deal with this right now. I'll come find you after class okay?"

"What can't we talk this through now?" This time, it was Tom who spoke. "If Nott fucked her, then I think we should remind him that nobody screws with Ari except us."

"Nobody screws with Ari at all," I said, glaring at Tom. "And this conversation really has nothing to do with you."

"And why not?" Tom spat. "Nott is a good for nothing bastard that's only going to break your heart."

"Oh, like someone else I know?" I said sarcastically before turning to Scorpius again; my conversation with Tom thankfully going over his head. "I'll meet you by the lake?"

"Sure," Scor gave me a small smile. "Get to class."

"Yes sir," I saluted before turning and heading down the corridor.

I made it to class just as the bell rang and collapsed into the seat next to Lizzie.

"Cutting it a little close, Miss Malfoy," the teacher said.

"At least I'm here," I muttered, while sending the teacher what I hoped was an apologetic smile.

"What took you so long?" Lizzie hissed.

"I was trying to talk to Scor," I explained.

"Oh," Lizzie's eyes widened in realisation. "How'd that go?"

"It didn't," I grimaced. "We're talking after class."

"Well good luck," Lizzie whispered.

"Thanks."

I was going to need all the luck I could get.

After class, I headed down to the lake where Scorpius met me not too long after I had arrived.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," I hesitated, not really sure how to go on. "I don't like fighting with you, Scor. Especially over something that really is none of your business."

"You are my business, Ari," Scor said. "You're my little sister and nobody screws around with you."

"Nobody is screwing around with me," I said. "It's your imagination that is screwing you around."

"How is this my fault?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" I exclaimed. "You just think I have."

"Ever since you've been with Nott, you've been different," Scor said. "Even before that. You stopped talking to me Ari and it made me think that you were hiding something."

"I haven't been hiding anything," I protested weakly, knowing I was lying.

"See!" Scorpius exclaimed. "You're still lying. I know you."

"I want to live my own life, Scor," I said softly. "I love you so much, but you need to let me grow up. It's not fair on either of us."

"I know you're growing up, but that doesn't mean we have to grow apart."

"Exactly!" I said. "You have to let me live my life the way I want to live it if you want me to stay close to you."

"That doesn't even make sense," Scorpius protested.

"Yes, it does," I retaliated. "The more you try to control me, the more I'm going to push away. I don't mean to, but it's a subconscious reaction."

"And the more you grow up, the more I try to hold onto you," Scorpius said. "You're my little sister Ari; I'm going to be protective of you."

"There's a difference between protecting me and smothering me Scor."

"It's a fine line."

"And you're going to have to learn not to cross it."

"Like you said, it's a subconscious reaction."

"Make it a conscious reaction then."

"It's not that easy!" Scor exclaimed. "I can't stand seeing some guy putting his hands all over you."

"You've never seen me with a guy," I defended.

"But I've heard Nott talk about it," Scor said. "And you sit with him all the time and his arm is ALWAYS around your waist or something. It's the same."

He had a point I guess. But Dan only did that because we wanted everyone to be unable to miss the fact that we were together. It wasn't like every guy I was with had ever done that. Come to think of it, I don't think Scor had ever seen me with a guy before Nott; I had always tried to keep my relationships secret to keep him off my back. Seeing me with Daniel all of a sudden must have been a little bit of a shock.

"Can you try please?" I asked. "I don't want to lose our bond. I've thrown too many things away in my life."

"You're never going to lose me," Scorpius promised. "I'll always be here, okay?"

"Good," I smiled. "Now hug me."

Scor laughed but complied to my request.

"But don't think this means I'm not going to stand up for your honour," he said seriously, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Please don't," I begged; that could get rather problematic.

"I'll try and back off," Scorpius said. "But I'm not going to just watch some guy take advantage of you. Can you understand that?"

"I guess," I said.

"Okay," he smiled. "Now get back inside; you have a class."

"Yes sir," I mock-saluted.

Scorp laughed, kissed the top of my head and pushed me away.

"Bye Ari," he called.

I turned to wave before heading back into the castle.

I was so relieved that I had figured things out with Scorpius. Lucy had really helped me; that conversation wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

The only problem arising was that of Tom. Scorpius seemed dead set on finding out who had been screwing around with me before Nott, but I really hoped he wasn't successful. Not only could that ruin things between him and Tom, but it could also ruin thing between me and Scor...again.

"There you are!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been talking to Scor," I said. "I told you that, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," Lizzie seemed a little distracted. "I remember."

"Lizzie," I said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lizzie said quickly; too quickly.

"Come on Liz," I said, grinning now. "What are you hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You suck at lying," I said flatly. "I can see straight through you."

"Okay," Lizzie caved easily. "So there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and Mitch kinda might have asked me to go and I kinda might have said yes!"

"Oh my god, Lizzie, that's awesome!" I exclaimed, truly happy for my friend.

"I know right?" she squealed.

I laughed and jumped around with her for a bit, enjoying the feeling of being completely carefree.

"I can't believe he actually asked me," Lizzie sighed dreamily.

"Seriously?" I snorted. "He's been wanting to ask you for the last two years."

"And you never told me?"

"Lizzie, I've told you ever single time you mention his name. You've just never believed me."

"Right," Lizzie said sheepishly. "But I never thought he could actually like me!"

"Of course he does," I said. "You're beautiful Lizzie and totally amazing."

"Aww, thanks Ari," Lizzie laughed. "You're not too bad yourself."

"There's only one down side..."

"What?" Lizzie asked, eyes widening in alarm.

"You're going to leave me all alone in Hogsmeade," I pouted.

"Don't be daft," Lizzie grinned. "You'll go with Daniel of course."

"Daniel?"

"You know, your boyfriend," Lizzie said slowly.

"I know who he is, Lizzie," I rolled my eyes. "But I dunno if he's going to want to come with me."

"Why not?"

"He's became closer with Ana, the girl he's trying to impress," I said. "And she's become part of his group so he might want to go with his friends so he can spend more time with her."

"Don't be so stupid," Lizzie said, as we entered the Great Hall. "If you ask, of course he'll go with you. In fact, go ask him now."

"Fine," I sighed, turning towards to Slytherin table.

But what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Daniel was there, making out heavily with Anastasia.

"Well shit," I muttered.

"Guess he's not going with you after all," Lizzie said weakly.

"Wow..."

I was actually lost for words. I really didn't think that Ana was ever going to see Dan as more than a friend. I also never thought that Ana would hook up with someone who already had a girlfriend. She just didn't seem like that type of girl.

"What are you going to do?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused.

"Are you going to act like the jealous girlfriend?"

"I'm not following..."

"Technically, he's cheating on you," Lizzie said. "You can't just let it go."

"Yeah I can," I shrugged. "We can just say we broke it off earlier or something."

"You would still be hurt though," Lizzie informed me. "You can't just get over a relationship that quickly."

"Fuck that bloke has some nerve," a voice said from behind us.

We turned around to see the man of the moment; Mitch Weasley.

"Hey Mitch," I smiled.

"Hi," Lizzie grinned and blushed.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Mitch continued, ignoring our greetings. "He can't just cheat on you in the middle of the fucking Great Hall!"

"Mitch, it's okay," I said.

"No it's not fucking okay."

I'd never seen Mitch so pissed off in all the time I had known him, which was a pretty long time.

"Where the hell is your brother?"

"I dunno," I said. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm sure he'd want to give that bastard a piece of his mind," Mitch snarled.

"No, Mitch, please don't tell him," I pleaded.

I really didn't need Scor getting all angry again.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not worth it," I said truthfully. "Honestly."

"He's going to find out anyway Ari," Mitch said. "But right now, I'm off to show him that he can't just screw girls around like that."

Mitch stormed off to the Slytherin table, leaving me gaping.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"He's so hot when he's pissed," Lizzie sighed.

"LIZZIE!" I exclaimed. "So not the time."

"Right, sorry," Lizzie said.

We hurried over to join Mitch, trying to prevent someone from getting hurt or Mitch from reaching Daniel. Unfortunately, we were a little too late. Mitch had grabbed a fistful of Daniel's hair and swung him around to face him.

Anastasia look a little put out, but when she saw me catching up to Mitch, a look of horror and recognition crossed her features.

"What the hell Weasley?" Daniel exclaimed.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet," Mitch snarled, grabbing my arm. "This is Arianna Malfoy; your girlfriend."

"Well shit," Daniel said.

"Yeah, what the fuck have you got to say now?" Mitch continued angrily.

"Mitch," I said. "Please just leave it. I can handle this."

"No way Ari," Mitch said. "I..."

"Please?" I begged. "For me?"

Wait, that might not be all that effective. I was close to Mitch, but not THAT close. I suddenly had a better idea.

"For Lizzie?" I added, ignoring Lizzie's embarrassed glare.

"Fine," Mitch gave in.

"Good," I turned to Lizzie and shrugged apologetically. "Liz, go take him to eat dinner please?"

"Sure," Lizzie nodded, rolling her eyes, and grabbed Mitch's arm. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I grimaced. "Daniel, Ana; can I talk with you two outside please?"

Daniel nodded his consent, as did Anastasia. As soon as we had left the Great Hall, Ana turned her horrified face to mine.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed. "I fully forgot that he was taken. Honestly, I'm not that kinda of girl. I swear. I'm so, so sorry Arianna. I really never meant to come between..."

"Anastasia," I said quietly. "It's okay."

"No, no it's really not," Ana sobbed. "I've always hated girls that cheat and now I've become one myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can," I said. "I want you to be with Dan."

"You...you do?" Ana asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I smiled, turning to Daniel. "The feelings between me and Dan never got past the friendship stage, did they?"

"No way," Daniel shook his head. "We both have our eye on other people."

"But...but you were going out."

"Not really," I said. "We both wanted to make people jealous and a fake relationship was the best way to do it without screwing anyone over."

"You like someone else?" Ana turned to Daniel.

"It's you Ana," he laughed. "I wanted to be with you."

"And you went along with this?" Ana asked me.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I wanted to make someone else jealous too."

"Did it work?"

"I dunno," I replied. "I hope so, because now I have no more relationship."

"If...if you want," Ana said hesitantly. "You can still pretend to be going out."

Wow, this girl was generous.

"Thanks for your selflessness," I said. "But Daniel really wants to be with you. I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"Okay," Ana said. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I said. "I wish you both every happiness."

"Thanks," Ana said. "That means a lot, especially since I've just made your boyfriend cheat on you."

"Let's just say we broke up yesterday," I suggested. "It would stop Scor from killing Dan and you from looking like a whore."

"That's always a plus," Ana said dryly.

I laughed.

"Yeah, it is," I said. "Now, I should go and try to calm Mitch down. Thanks for everything Dan."

"You too, Ari," Daniel said. "You're a great girl; he really doesn't deserve you."

"Funny," I grinned. "That's what my brother said about you."

Daniel laughed as well and gave me a hug.

"Let's stay friends," he said. "You're awesome for a good time."  
"You're not too bad yourself," I teased, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you both around."

I turned to head back into the Great Hall, smiling to myself. That was by far the best and easiest breakup I had ever been through. No harsh words, no raised voices and definitely no heartbreak.

If only the rest of my relationships were that easy.

**A/N** This chapter has been done for a while, but I wasn't quite sure about the ending. I have finally decided to post it anyway, so I hope it's okay. Please review? Also, FanFiction has been screwing up recently and I was unable to upload this chapter for about a week. Sorry!


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all, still...*sigh*

_Previously:_

_I turned to head back into the Great Hall, smiling to myself. That was by far the best and easiest breakup I had ever been through. No harsh words, no raised voices and definitely no heartbreak._

_If only the rest of my relationships were that easy._

"Argh," my scream was stifled as a warm hand was placed over my mouth and eyes.

I was pulled into a broom closet and the door was slammed closed.

"Don't scream," Tom's familiar voice washed over me. "I just want to talk to you."

He released his hold on me and my eyes took a second to adjust to the dull lighting. When I could make him out, I slapped him across the face.

"Shit," he muttered. "That fucking hurt."

"Good," I snarled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk," Tom said, holding his hands up in defence.

"And you can't do that in the corridor like normal people?"

"Look Ari," Tom said. "That bastard shouldn't have done that to you."

"Oh my god," I sighed. "I am not talking about Daniel."

I had spent so much of my time yesterday evening convincing my friends and family not to beat up Daniel. Talk about overprotective. I did not need this from Tom as well.

"He shouldn't screw you over like that."

"Oh hark who's talking," I laughed hollowly.

"I never screwed you over Ari," Tom said. "If anything, it was you who screwed me over."

Yeah, couldn't really argue with that. But on the other hand, I really couldn't let him win.

"Oh please," I narrowed my eyes. "You started it, I just finished it."

"Started it?" Tom repeated incredulously. "You wanted it just as much as I did."

"I never wanted anything to do with you Zabini," I lied.

"Bullshit."

The next thing I knew, Tom's lips were crashing down upon mine. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. As soon as I had granted him access, Tom's tongue was in my mouth and I closed my eyes, kissing him back.

My hands wound in his hair, tugging him closer to me. Tom groaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my fingers under his shirt.

His lips left mine as I worked on his buttons and trailed down my jaw and around to my neck. I tilted my head to the side and moaned as he gently bit down.

"Fuck Tom..."

I felt Tom smirk against my skin before his lips covered mine in another searing kiss. As our tongues fought for dominance, I managed to finally throw Tom's shirt off. My nail scratched lightly up and down Tom's back and he pulled away to swear lowly.

It was my turn to smirk at his reaction. I let my lips wander down, biting and suck a trail of fire along his muscled chest.

"Shit Ari," Tom groaned.

"Like that do you?" I teased.

"Hell yes," Tom growled, wrenching my head back up.

I wasn't sure how long we kissed for, but when we finally pulled away, I already missed it. We were both breathing heavily and I took the time to admire Tom's body. Talk about Adonis. Tom was fucking hot.

"I want you Ari," Tom said. "Real bad. I miss what we had."

And then, of course, he had to open his mouth and ruin his image.

"Tom..."

"I know you want me too," he said lowly. "You've just proven it."

"This isn't going to work," I said weakly.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"I know you know that I want your body Tom," I said. "Fuck, do I want your body. And I know you want mine too, but that's not the only part of you I want; I want your heart as well. And that's why this will never work out."

Hardly believing that I had actually admitted that to him, I left the closet as fast as I was able. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping to straighten it out a little, and headed off to my dormitory. There was no way in hell I was going to class now; I had way too much to think about.

I lay on my bed, barely noticing the time passing. It wasn't until Lizzie came up to find me that I realised night had fallen.

"Oh my god, Ari," she said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Just here," I whispered.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" Lizzie asked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

So I told her, and I cried and she told me that he was a bastard and he didn't deserve me. But I couldn't believe her, because it really wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything; I was the one that fell for him.

We had an arrangement and I screwed it up by letting feelings get in the way. I'd pulled away from him without any explanation and all he had tried to do was get it back. Back to how we were.

It was never Tom's fault.

"Well," Lizzie said, all business like. "There's no point crying about it. We're going to get dinner."

"I don't feel like eating Lizzie," I said weakly.

"Nonsense," Lizzie shook her head and grabbed my hand. "You're coming with me."

"But Lizzie, I..."

"Fucking hell, Arianna," Lucy burst into our dormitory. "You better have one hell of a reason for ditching class and disappearing off the face of the earth."

"I do," I said.

"Is it one Scorpius would approve of?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not," I said. "But why does he matter in this?"

"Because he's waiting outside the Common Room and looks fairly pissed off," Lucy explained.

"Shit," I swore.

This just wasn't working out so well for me. Things between Scor and I had just started to get back on track.

"You better go Ari," Lizzie advised me.

"Yeah," I muttered.

I headed down to the Common Room where more than one person told me that an angry Head Boy was waiting for me. I took a deep breath before exiting, 100% confident that my brother was not going to be happy with me.

Scorpius was pacing up and down in front of the Fat Lady. I bit my lip and cleared my throat. Scorpius spun around and, when he saw it was me, his face took on a thunderous expression.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled. "You can't just skip class like that Arianna Malfoy! You better have one hell of an excuse..."

"I'm sorry Scor," I interrupted quietly.

"SORRY?" Scorpius shouted. "You're fucking sorry? You disappear and nobody knows where you are and you're sorry?"

"I was upset Scor," I said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Worry me?" Scorpius repeated, his voice a little softer now. "Ari, you didn't just worry me. Lizzie and Lucy and Mitch were all worried too. Fuck, even Tom was worried."

"Tom was worried?" That was actually quite surprising.

"I've never seen him so concerned," Scorpius said frowning. "You really scared us all Ari."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Scor smiled gently. "But you have to think things through a bit more. Nobody knew where you were."

"I didn't realise..."

"It's okay," Scor said, now almost completely calm. "I guess I did overreact a bit. I am sorry for yelling at you, but I just got so scared."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm sorry for making you so scared."

"Don't do it again," Scor whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I promise," I said.

"Now," he pulled away and looked at me. "You better catch up on everything that you missed, you hear me?"

"Of course Scor," I said. "Right away."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Scor grinned. "I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Don't give me that look," Scor teased. "You should be grateful that I'm only making you catch up on your work, instead of reporting you to the teachers for skipping."

"You wouldn't," I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Are you going to catch up on your work?" Scor raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" I spluttered. "But Scor...I'll never be able to do everything I missed out on by tonight!"

"Should have thought about that before you skipped then."

"You're so mean, Scor," I frowned. "I bet nobody else's brothers or sisters follow them around, making sure they do their work."

"And I bet nobody else's father pays them to keep an eye on their little sister," Scor said.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Dad pays you?"

"No," Scor smirked at the expression on my face. "But you should have seen your face."

"SCOR!" I laughed, unable to stop myself. "Don't do that too me. Fucking Slytherin."

I socked him in the stomach as he grinned.

"Got you worried though, didn't it? And don't swear."

"Yes father," I scowled. "And now thanks to you, all I can think of is Dad following me in an invisibility cloak or something."

Scorpius burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I said. "It's actually quite creepy."

Scor kept laughing.

"Fine," I sniffed. "Laugh at me. I'll just go back inside the Common Room. There are lots of boys in there worried about my safety. I'm sure they'll be able to make me feel better if I asked."

I turned to walk back inside the Common Room but I was stopped, like I knew I would be, by my brother.

"Don't you dare, Arianna Malfoy," he said threateningly.

"Who's going to stop me?" I raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he said. "Even though it was quite funny. Now please don't go and get another boyfriend."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said, smirking when a look of relief crossed my brother's face. "I only need someone to make me feel better tonight."

It was my turn to laugh at the look of horror that crossed Scor's face.

"That was a joke, Scor," I grinned.

"Wasn't very funny," Scor muttered.

"I'm sorry," I said, unable to wipe the grin off my face. "But you just make it so easy."

"Yeah, yeah," Scor rolled his eyes.

"I should go," I said. "It's almost curfew."

"Okay," Scor said, turning serious once more. "But if you do anything other than study tonight, I swear to god Arianna that I will make sure that there won't be a single male in this school game enough to even look at you."

Wow, that was a little bit harsh. And totally uncalled for. I could take perfectly good care of myself. Again, the thought of Tom crossed my mind. I wonder what Scorpius would say if he knew that it used to be Tom who kept me company at night...

"Don't worry Scor," I said instead, smiling innocently. "I'll be a perfect little angel tonight."

"Good," Scorpius hugged me tightly.

I said the password to the Fat Lady and was about to step inside the Common Room when an evil (and totally Slytherin) idea crossed my mind. Smirking, I turned back to Scor.

"It's tomorrow night that you should be worried about," I said.

Scor's splutters followed me into the Common Room where I couldn't contain my giggle. Scorpius really just made it too easy.

**A/N** Yay! More Tom...haha. Review?


	12. Shocks

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognisable is owned by JK Rowling

_Previously:_

_I said the password to the Fat Lady and was about to step inside the Common Room when an evil (and totally Slytherin) idea crossed my mind. Smirking, I turned back to Scor._

"_It's tomorrow night that you should be worried about," I said._

_Scor's splutters followed me into the Common Room where I couldn't contain my giggle. Scorpius really just made it too easy._

"Zabini's staring at you again," Lizzie informed me.

She took a seat next to me, as did Mitch, who was connected to Lizzie through their tightly clasped hands.

Ever since the Hogsmeade trip a week or so ago, Lizzie and Mitch had been inseparable. Their date went exceptionally well (I had heard all about it numerous times from Lizzie) and they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It was actually quite cute how attached they were.

"You say that as if you haven't told me the same thing ever day of this week," I said, not bothering to look up from my food.

It was true. Tom had been looking at me from the Slytherin table every single day since I made my confession to him about a week ago. I failed to see why he was watching me so intently. The only reason I could come up with was that he was somehow mocking me.

"I know," Lizzie said. "But it's creepy. He just watches you."

I shrugged but didn't reply. What could I say? I told him I loved him and then ran? Yeah, not going to go over so well with Lizzie. She was so into following your heart and being confident.

"You need to get out more," Lizzie continued, frowning a little. "You've barely done anything crazy lately."

"Haven't felt like it," I muttered.

"Oh come on," Lizzie rolled her eyes. "You always feel like doing something stupid."

"Okay," I said. "Let's sneak into Hogsmeade tonight and get piss drunk. We haven't done that in a while."

"Ah, good times," Lizzie grinned.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" I smirked.

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "I remember last time. You were so off your face that you hit on that guy in the suit when I dared you."

"Oh my god," I laughed. "I so remember that. He was such a perverted bastard. We thought it would be funny."

"He looked like Christmas had come early," Lizzie giggled.

"And then his fiancée came out," I grinned. "She fucking slapped me. But it was so worth the look on your face."

"I didn't actually think you would go through with it," Lizzie told me.

"I was drunk," I shrugged. "I do a lot of stupid things when I'm pissed."

"That's true," Lizzie nodded.

"And," a mischievous grin crossed my face. "If I remember correctly, you hit on the barman when I dared you. And you were much more sober than I was."

Lizzie laughed.

"He was hot," she said unashamedly. "Even you admitted it."

"Yeah, that's true," I sighed wistfully. "I'm really thinking a night out could do us good."

"Yep," Lizzie agreed. "Let's go tonight."

"Only if I can come," Mitch broke into our conversation. "I don't want anyone hitting on my Lizzie."

"Aww, Mitch is jealous," I teased. "So cute."

"Shut up," Mitch scowled, colouring a little.

"Yeah Ari," Lizzie stuck her tongue out. "I think it's you who is jealous."

"Too true," I murmured. "But we really should go out tonight."

"You can't," Lucy appeared next to me.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Have you forgotten that you have a Quidditch game today?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Aw fuck," I groaned.

I had totally forgotten. First game of the term; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It didn't matter who won; I would be attending a party somehow. Whether in the Gryffindor Common Room or the Slytherin rooms; I had an invite either way.

"You can still get totally pissed at the party," Lizzie shrugged.

"Yeah, in front of Scor?" I grumbled. "I don't think so."

"Well, let's say if Slytherin wins, we go out and you can drown your sorrows," Lucy suggested. "And if Gryffindor wins, Scorpius won't be attending our party."

That was true. Scor never attended a Gryffindor victory party, but I always attended the Slytherin ones. Mostly it was because of Tom, and the fact that I could never say no to a party. Over the years, however, it had kinda become tradition. The Slytherin's no longer worried about me being in the Common Room and often let me know if there was going to be a party. What could I say? Every good party contained Arianna Malfoy in some form.

"Scor will know something's up if I don't go," I said. "Since when do I turn down a party?"

"Just make it seem like you're pissed off at losing," Mitch suggested.

"That's genius," I grinned.

"I know," Lizzie gushed. "He's just so smart."

"Ew."

I made a gagging sound as Lizzie and Mitch kissed. They were so into each other it got kinda sickening after a while. Especially since I had known them both since we were in nappies.

"I'm going go," I said. "I have a transfiguration essay I need to do."

I got no response from neither Lizzie nor Mitch.

"I don't think they really care," Lucy stage whispered.

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them..."

Lucy laughed as I gave her a wave. I headed out of the Great Hall and into the Library. There weren't many people around; it was Saturday morning after all. I recognised one guy; I think he was a Ravenclaw in my year.

"Hey," I said, setting my books on the table.

The guy's head sprung up.

"H...hi," he stuttered.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure," the guy smiled, clearing a little space for me.

"It's Jason Rogers, right?" I asked, taking a seat opposite him.

"Yeah, and you're Arianna Malfoy," he said, sounding a little more confident now.

"Got it in one," I grinned. "What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration essay," he wrinkled his nose. "Fucking killer."

"That's what I'm here for," I sighed. "Do you have the topic?"

Jason laughed.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Deadly," I smirked. "Not really one for listening in class."

"Come sit around here," he said, gesturing to the seat next to him. "I can help you better that way."

"Okay."

I grabbed my stuff and made my way around the table.

"Here," Jason slid his essay over a little so I could see it. "That's what I've done. I know you're good at Transfiguration, so you can probably help me with the ending."

"And why would I do that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You help me, I'll help you," he said softly. "It's only fair."

"You know," I said. "I'm beginning to wonder why you're in Ravenclaw."

"What can I say?" Jason smirked. "I'm just a genius."

I laughed.

"Alright," I agreed. "It's easy. All you need to know is..."

And so the morning began to progress. I managed to write my essay, with Jason providing the topic.

"Well," I said, slamming my book shut. "I'm done. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Jason grinned. "Anytime you need help, come find me."

"I'll be sure to do that," I promised.

"Even if you don't need help," he winked at me. "I'm always here."

"I think she'll be fine actually, Rogers," a cool voice interrupted our conversation.

"What's it to you Zabini?" Jason snapped.

Well shit. Looks like he had taken to stalking me as well as staring at me.

"Stop it," I interrupted in a weary voice. "I'll talk to you later Jason, okay?"

"No, you fucking won't," Tom snapped.

"Don't tell her what to do Zabini," Jason snapped. "You aren't the boss of her."

"And you sure as hell aren't going to fuck around with her," Tom snarled. "So go fuck off back to Ravenclaw tower. Or better yet, go jump off it."

"And how about you go crawl into a hole and die?" Jason suggested mockingly. "After all, a snake like you would hardly be missed."

Tom's face took on a furious expression and, in a single instant; he had drawn his wand and pointed it threateningly at Jason who eyed it warily.

"Take that back," he said quietly. "Take that fucking back Rogers."

"Don't think I will," Jason narrowed his eyes, but didn't sound so confident. "We all know it's the truth."

"Oh for fuck's sake," I growled.

The boys turned to face me.

"Ari..."

I didn't know who began to speak, and I didn't really care. I was so over the way everyone treated me as some sort of prize to be won.

"Shut the hell up," I snapped. "Stop trying to impress me with your fucking show of testosterone or whatever the hell you are trying to do because it sure as hell isn't working."

"I'm trying to look out for you," Tom said, frowning.

"Don't bullshit me Zabini," I laughed. "You just can't stand the fact that I'm no longer yours. In fact, I don't think you can stand the fact that I was never yours. It was fun, sure, while it lasted. But I think you need to realise that it sure as hell is over now. You made sure of that."

Huh, I wondered if he could tell how much it hurt to say that. I wondered if my words affected him as badly as they did me. But, with the way his eyes darkened angrily, I think it was more his ego that was wounded than his heart.

"And you," I continued heatedly, turning to Jason. "I actually had a fun time with you today. I can't believe I let myself get used again. Am I just some fucking prize you want to be seen with? Someone to show off to all your friends and then dump when I get old?"

"No!" Jason protested instantly. "I do..."

"I don't fucking care," I shrugged. "I'm so over it. Leave me the hell alone; both of you."

I grabbed my books, shoved my chair back and stomped out of the library, ignoring the furious exclamations of the librarian.

"Ari wait!" footsteps followed me down the hall.

"What the fuck could you possible want now?" I asked exasperatedly, turning to face Tom.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, slightly breathless.

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Did I mean what?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"What you said a couple of days ago," Tom said. "About loving me."

Shit. What the hell do I say to that? Fuck my brain; way to freeze up when I need you most! Time to procrastinate.

"I don't recall ever telling you I loved you," I said. "I know you conceited but really? Isn't this taking it a little too far?"

"Don't fuck me around," Tom snapped. "You said you wanted my heart as well as my body. Did you mean it?"

My insides twisted in embarrassment. I really, really wished I could take those words back. In fact, I'm pretty sure I wished I could take that entire day back.

"Did you?" Tom repeated, getting increasingly annoyed with my silence.

I'd already admitted it to him; did he really want me to admit it again? Did he enjoy my embarrassment? My suffering?

"What do you think?" I said, opting for a neutral response.

"If I knew, do you think I would be asking you?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "You've done some pretty stupid things. Why should this be any different?"

"I just want to know."

"Why's it so important to you?"

No way was I admitting anything else until I found out where exactly it was that he stood.

"It just is," Tom replied evasively.

"Why?"

"It just is."

"But why?"

"I'm not doing this!" Tom exclaimed. "I want to know because I want to know where I stand with you."

"Where you stand with me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've always been perfectly clear with you."

"BULLSHIT!" Tom ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. "Things were going perfectly smoothly for us and then you just walked away without a single explanation."

"Are you seriously saying that I never explain things to you?"

"Yes! You never explain things to me."

"And I suppose you think you do?" I asked, continuing on without waiting for an answer. "Because I have news for you Tom; you don't! Out of the blue you hooked up with me, and yes I wanted it, but where the fuck did it come from? My brother's best mate suddenly wants to make out with me every second night? What the fuck? I've known you forever, Tom, and there has never been any indication of you wanting anything more to do with me until that night."

"Things change Ari," Tom answered. "Views and opinions can change."

"I know," I said. "But since when did you think of me as anything but a sister? That was so out of the blue."

"Just because it took me a while to act," Tom muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," Tom coloured a little. "But you leaving what we had was out of the blue too!"

"I was confused Tom," I said. "Suddenly everything I'd ever wanted was in front of me, within my grasp, but that was it. It was only just there. I've never been able to tell where you stand, Tom. Not once. And that's why things got complicated. There were my own feelings that took a hell of a long time to come to terms with and then there was you, who was the centre of my emotional turmoil. I didn't know what you thought, Tom, or what you felt, but it was obviously not the same as what I felt every single fucking time that you kissed me."

"You don't know how I feel when we kiss," Tom said.  
"Exactly my point!" I exclaimed. "I don't know anything because we barely talk. All we do is make out and when we do talk, it's always about finding somewhere to meet up, or some sort of teasing statement or something that is somehow related to our relationship, if you can even call it that. Even this conversation is about it! Why can't you see that?"

"I can," Tom shrugged. "I guess I just don't want to. I want you Ari. Fuck, I don't care what anyone says. You want it to be official? Fine, let's make it official. I don't care anymore."

"But I want you to care!" I said angrily. "And I know that you don't which is why I can't do this with you anymore. I can't live like this any longer. I can't hook up with you each night and pretend that I don't feel what I do. I want this to end right here and right now, because I won't be able to survive if we keep up like this."

There was a short silence as we both processed my words. I had bared a lot more of my soul to Tom than I had initially wanted to, but he had also been quite open with me. Sure, we hadn't really gotten anywhere, but hopefully now this could be put behind us and I could start the almost impossible task of moving forward.

I also had to try to mend my broken heart properly. Alcohol was sounding pretty good at the moment.

"I love you," Tom blurted suddenly.

**A/N** Woot, cliffie! Haha. I'm going away for a couple of weeks so I won't be able to update in that time but I would still really love to hear what you think of this chapter. Please leave a review; it means a lot to me.


	13. Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable is obviously not mine

_Previously:_

_I also had to try to mend my broken heart properly. Alcohol was sounding pretty good at the moment._

"_I love you," Tom blurted suddenly._

My eyes widened. What the fuck? Talking about out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me," Tom said, instantly defensive. "I'm not saying it again."

Was it really that shocking to love me?

"You don't love me," I said bitterly. "Stop fucking mocking me."

I knew he couldn't really feel like that for me. I mean, come on. This was Tom Zabini for fucks sake. Sex god of Hogwarts. He only rarely did relationships and they barely lasted. Girls were his play thing, he moved through them quickly.

Sure, he was 'with' me for quite a while, but nobody knew so it wasn't like his reputation was in much danger. Tom Zabini just didn't do love. And he sure as hell didn't do it with me.

"I'm not mocking you," Tom protested.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Can't you leave me to wallow in self-pity for a week? Geeze Tom, I knew you could be cruel but this is really taking it to another level."

"Why can't you understand that I'm not mocking you?"

"Let's see," I pretended to think. "Oh, maybe because I've just basically told you that I love you. Add that to the fact I'm your best mates little sister and the fact that you are with a different girl every single fucking day. Can you really blame me for not believing you?"

"I guess not," Tom muttered darkly. "But they were only distractions!"

"Give up," I said, tears filling my eyes. "This is getting too cruel. Just leave me alone."

I couldn't believe that Tom was doing this to me. I couldn't believe that he was taking it this far. I knew it must have been shocking for him to find out that I was pretty much in love with him, but he didn't have to tease me about it. You just don't tease people about things as serious as this.

"I'm being serious."

God, couldn't he see I was humiliated enough? Why would he keep pressing on?

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. "Just leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you face again!"

Hurt flashed across Tom's face, but it was instantly replaced by anger.

"Fine," Tom snapped. "God, Malfoy, I don't even know why I bothered. I don't need you."

He spun around and stalked off. I collapsed to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest and cried my eyes out.

I really, really, really wanted to believe that what Tom had told me was true, but I was too smart to actually allow myself to be tricked into believing him. He would use me for a day, maybe two. Perhaps if I was lucky he would keep me around for a week.

Then, he would dump me and humiliate me and spread stories about me. I'd seen it done a million times. Tom Zabini was cruel when dealing with the girl's he dated. He got what he wanted from them and then dropped them. It was just how he worked.

I refused to become one of those girls; one of the girls he would snog in the Great Hall and then have to go through the heartbreak of seeing him with another the next day. Sure, I had already done that to some extent, but it wasn't the same.

The number of girls I had seen in tears because Tom dumped them by letting them see him shove his tongue down the throat of someone else...I wouldn't be able to count them on all my fingers and all my toes.

I didn't want to become like that. I had let myself become pathetic enough over Tom as it was. He didn't care; he never had. I was just a challenge; something dangerous for him to try. The little sister of his overprotective best mate...that was something to write home about.

Well, not literally in this case, but you get my meaning. Tom Zabini never wanted me and I hated myself for ever wanting him; for still wanting him. Try as I might, I just couldn't get him out of my system.

Lizzie found a few minutes later, still attached to Mitch. She dropped his hand almost instantly when she saw me, however.

"Oh my god, baby what happened?" she asked, instantly dropping next to me.

I glanced up at her, hoping to convey in my expression what I couldn't say in words. She seemed to understand though, and she shooed Mitch away.

"What did he say to you?" she whispered.

"He told me he loved me," I said, tears beginning to cascade down my face once more. "He's fucking mocking me."

"You don't know that."

"What else could he be doing Lizzie?" I asked bitterly. "You've seen the way he treats girls. He knows how I feel and he's mocking me."

Lizzie didn't say anything. Instead, she proceeded to hug me tighter.

"I really hate to say this, Ari," she said cautiously. "But the game starts in ten minutes."

"Shit," I swore. "Can't I ever catch a break?"

Lizzie smiled faintly.

"After the game we'll go get as drunk as you want," she promised.

"I'll hold you to that," I teased, wiping my eyes.

"I'm not going to break my promise," she said. "Now go get ready. You've got a game to win!"

I laughed as I pulled myself up. Lizzie really did know how to make me feel better. She was amazing; I loved her so much. Talk about sisters separated at birth.

"You better run," Lizzie advised. "Game is starting really soon."

"Damn," I sighed and took off running.

"Where the hell have you been?" my cousin, Jackson Potter, and captain snarled. "The game starts in five minutes!" _**[Jono's son]**_

"Sorry," I apologised hastily. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Since when do you forget Quidditch?"

I shrugged, not really having an answer. Since Tom, I guess.

"Have you been crying?"

I looked up to meet the eyes of Tulip Lupin, another of my cousins. _**[Iris and Dan's daughter]**_

Her eyes were filled with concern for me. She was younger, a third year, and possibly the sweetest girl I had ever met. She was also a kick arse seeker and hard fighter when she was on the pitch; not that you would be able to tell by looking at her adorably innocent face.

Suddenly, the eyes of the entire team were on me. Arianna Malfoy did not cry. It was completely unheard of and I planned to keep it that way.

"No," I denied. "I'm fine. You know me; I don't cry."

"But you have been," Tulip said, frowning slightly. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

Instantly, a hurt expression crossed her face. I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"Sorry," I apologised. "Just been having a bad day."

"It's okay," Tulip smiled. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Can we quit the fucking feel-good talk?" Jackson interrupted. "We kinda have a game to win."

"So I've heard," I glared at Jack.

He was actually quite a nice guy, just a real prick when it came to Quidditch. I swear, he took it way to seriously. But that was the Potter family for you; way crazy about the sport.

"Look, those snakes...sorry," Jack paused, glancing at me. "Those Slytherin's have been practising pretty damn hard and they are fairly good so this game isn't going to be easy. They really want to win..."

"But we want to win more," I interrupted. "We know."

"I was trying to give a speech, Ari," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "Please stop interrupting; you were already late."

"And we all will be if you two don't shut up," Tulip said, grinning. "The games about to start."

"Right," Jackson said, instantly moving into game-mode. "Let's go. Play hard and please, for heaven's sake, please win."

I laughed.

"You can count on us, Jack," I grinned.

"Good," a fleeting smile passed across his features before he turned, shouldered his broom, and walked out onto the pitch as his name was called.

"You ready for this?" Tulip asked teasingly.

"The question you should be asking is," I said, swinging a leg over my broom. "Are they ready for this?"

Tulip laughed as I took off, circling the pitch. She mounted her own broom and flew up to join me. I watched as Jackson walked to the middle of the pitch and almost had his hand crushed by both Tom and Daniel.

I caught Scor's eye and he grinned at me.

"Ready to lose?" he mouthed.

"You wish," I mouthed back.

I loved Scor and I was friends with a few of the guys on the Slytherin team but, when it came to match day, inter-house friendship meant nothing. We were all here to win. There would be no hard feelings after the game, but we weren't going to go easy during the match, especially today. Quidditch was a great way for me to vent my anger and boy, did I have a lot of it right now.

The whistle blew and the balls were released. Almost instantly, Tulip soared meters above, scanning the pitch for any sign of the golden snitch. Jack, who was also a chaser, had managed get a hold of the Quaffle and he threw it to me.

My brain seemed to shut down, just like it always did when I began to play Quidditch. I seemed to forget how to think, believe it or not, and I played on instinct only. Don't ask me how; I wouldn't be able to explain it to you.

The game was tight; as it always was when Gryffindor played Slytherin. Maybe I was a little biased, but Gryffindor and Slytherin were the only houses that actually had half-decent Quidditch teams. Ravenclaw was alright I guess, but Hufflepuff were always lagging so far behind it was kinda funny. They just didn't have enough good players.

Yeah, that does sound a little arrogant of me, doesn't it? Either way though, it is the truth.

The crowd erupted in cheers as I scored my fifth goal of the match. Damn, that felt good. I was actually starting to feel okay again.

"ARI WATCH OUT!"

My head swivelled to face the voice and all I could see was a black ball heading straight for me. Fuck.

I swerved violently and turned back to face Tulip, smiling to let her know I was fine. Unfortunately for me, Tulip was still yelling to turn around. I turned my head once more and came face to face with a second bludger.

It slammed into my side and I felt something crack. I screamed in pain and my hands slipped from the handle of my broom. I made a desperate lunge for it, but my body ached in protest and I couldn't quite get there.

I was falling and I was falling fucking fast. I let out another bloodcurdling scream as the ground got closer and closer. There was really nothing I could do; I was actually going to die.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to brace myself for impact. Something crashed into my side, my bones screamed in protest, but by some miracle it wasn't the ground.

I turned my head into the green robes and clutched them tightly. I still felt like I was falling and it was damn frightening.

"It's okay," a voice whispered. "I've got you."

Then everything went black.

**A/N** Okay, so I'm back...with another cliffie. Haha. Please review?


	14. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognisable is mine

_Previously:_

_I turned my head into the green robes and clutched them tightly. I still felt like I was falling and it was damn frightening._

"_It's okay," a voice whispered. "I've got you."_

_Then everything went black._

I opened my eyes and blinked until everything came into focus. My entire left side hurt like a bitch and my head wasn't much better.

"Oh my god, Ari," Lizzie's unmistakeable voice gushed.

"Hey," I croaked.

"Gosh, Ari," Lizzie said, handing me a glass of water which I took thankfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic," I said sarcastically. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie burst into tears.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"You fell Ari!" Lizzie sobbed. "Over a hundred feet! You could have died."

I shivered. That wasn't something I wanted to dwell on.

"Lizzie, I..." I began.

"Ari," my brother breathed, coming into my line of sight. "Oh my god."

"Hey Scor," I smiled weakly.

He rushed over to my side, hugging me awkwardly.

"Fuck Ari," he said. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm okay, Scor," I said. "I promise."

"Shit," he muttered. "You fell so fucking fast. I thought...fuck, I thought..."

"Don't say it," I pleaded.

I really didn't want to think about my near-death experience. I was only sixteen for fucks sake. That was way too young to be thinking of dying. I'd barely started living!

"Bloody hell Ari," Scor hugged me again, kissing the top of my head. "I was so worried."

"We all were," Lizzie put in, still tearful. "It's been almost a week."

"Seriously?"

Lizzie nodded.

"You're injuries were pretty severe," she said.

"Three broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and you shattered all the bones in your left arm," Scor recited. "Concussion and a hell of a lot of bruises."

"Well," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "That explains the pain."

"It's not funny!" Lizzie burst into tears again. "You could have died!"

"I know Lizzie!" I said, as loudly as I could manage. "Do you think I don't know that? What the hell do you think was going through my mind as I fell? Those were the longest ten seconds of my life. Fuck, do you really think I'm not grateful to be in one piece?"

Now Lizzie wasn't the only one who had tears in her eyes. I was finally coming to realise just exactly how close I had been to dying. I really wasn't as untouchable by death as I had previously thought. Just because I was sixteen, it didn't mean that I couldn't die. And that thought was so fucking scary.

"How is she?" another voice entered my hearing.

"She's awake Luce," Lizzie said tearful.

"Oh thank god," Lucy rushed over to my side. "And here I was thinking I had finally got rid of you."

"Glad to see you were so effected," I tried to smile, but my face hurt too much.

"Shit Ari," Lucy breathed. "You're not allowed to die okay?"

"I promise," I said. "Not until I've lived to a ripe old age anyhow."

Lucy grinned at me through her tears.

"Good," she sniffed. "Cause I really couldn't handle that."

"I'll go get Mum," Scor said, standing up.

"Mum's here?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Of course," Scor said. "And Dad. They're outside talking with Madame Pomfery at the moment."

"Why did they come?" I asked. "It's not the first time I ended up here from Quidditch."

"You nearly died," Scor said. "You haven't regained consciousness for six days. You have multiple serious injuries. Why wouldn't they be here? This isn't like some bump you got from smashing into another player; this is serious Ari. Extremely serious."

He gave me a look I couldn't interpret and headed outside.

"He was so worried," Lizzie said. "I've never seen him so...so scared. He's barely slept this week. And you should have heard him yelling at the Slytherin Beater's who aimed the bludgers at you. I've never heard him so angry in all my life."

"Scor was scared?" I asked.

That was new. My big brother wasn't scared of anything. Well, except Mum on her bad days but hey, everyone was scared of her then. Scor just didn't do scared.

"You're his little sister," Lucy said quietly. "And he watched you fall over one hundred feet. He couldn't get to you in time."

"But...I thought he caught me," I said, frowning. "Green robes; Slytherin. It must have been Scor."

Lucy and Lizzie were both shaking their heads, soft smiles on their faces despite the situation.

"Then who?"

"Tom," Lizzie said.

"Tom?" I repeated. "But ho..."

"Ari!" my mother exclaimed, rushing to my side.

She hugged my tightly and kissed my forehead again and again.

"My precious girl," she whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm okay Mum," I said softly, tears springing to my eyes once more. "I'm okay."

Mum hugged me once more, careful to avoid my injuries.

"You never getting on a broom again," Dad's unusually hoarse voice told me.

"Try and stop me," I teased weakly.

Then, I was crushed by his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," I said.

I answered question after question that my parents and friends threw at me until I was so tired it was a challenge to continue speaking. Madame Pomfery came bustling in then, thank goodness.

"She needs her sleep," she said commandingly. "Everyone out."

"We'll come back tomorrow," Mum promised, kissing the top of my head.

"Sleep well," Dad said.

I nodded.

"I will," I said.

Dad always knew how to comfort me; he could always say the right things. He made me feel so safe. I was handed a potion which I drank down without protest. Almost instantly, my eyes drifted shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

I spent the next week and a bit in the Hospital Wing recovering from my injuries. Mum and Dad had gone home now, but Scor was still a daily visitor along with Lizzie and Lucy.

I think I was actually going to go crazy. Being cooped up was hard enough for me, but to actually have to lie in a bed all day and not move was boarding on impossible. I swear that if I did not get out of that bed soon, I was actually going to scream.

Lizzie understood what I was going through perfectly; she just knew me that well. So, she always tried to bring something along with her to make me feel better. Whether it was a letter from Justin, some type of Hogwarts gossip or even Mitch; there was always something.

Lucy brought me my work on, shock horror, my own request. And I had actually done it. That, people, is the extent of my absolute boredom. Lucy too, tried to bring something to cheer me up but, more often than not, it was some type of food. Chocolate mostly, and I was ever thankful for that. I loved that stuff.

I had been visited by Tulip, Jackson, the rest of the Quidditch team, all my cousins, Jason Rogers, Daniel Nott and Anastasia, who was still his girlfriend. I had even had a visit from the Slytherin beaters who had apologised until I hexed them into silence. I didn't blame them in the slightest; they were only playing the game. Apparently, they had both aimed a bludger at me without knowing the other had as well.

The only person that had yet to come and seen me was the one person I actually wanted to see; Tom. I know we parted on bad terms but he had saved my life. That had to mean something right?

I had spent hours with both Lizzie and Lucy trying to decipher the meaning of his actions but, as Lucy pointed out, he wasn't just going to watch me fall. But then Lizzie had said that he had come from the other side of the pitch, when there were others who were closer to me.

I was lying in bed, doing my Transfiguration work, when I finally received Tom's visit. I looked up and he was standing in the doorway. I wondered how long he had been watching me.

"Hey," I said, attempting a smile.

My face still hurt badly. I was absolutely covered in bruises. And I actually mean that. The entire left side of my body was covered in them. The bruises stretched from my cheek all the way down my arm and side to the top of my leg. They had turned a deep purple in colour now, but I tried not to think of it too much. I had been told they should heal shortly, and I had a number of charms I could use to cover them up, but it still didn't really stop the pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not moving from the doorway.

"I'm getting better," I said. "Come sit down."

I gestured to the chair besides me. Tom walked slowly over to me and lowered himself into the chair.

"Rumour has it I have you to thank for saving my life," I said, placing my work to the side.

"Didn't do a very good job of it," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I fucking crashed into you instead of catching you," Tom said, seemingly angry with himself. "And now look at you."

"Better you than the ground," I pointed out. "And you crashing into me didn't make much difference to my injuries. I was screwed anyway."

"Well, still," Tom said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," I said.

And he really didn't. He saved my life. There was absolutely no need for him to apologise to me.

"Yes I do," Tom insisted.

"No you don't," I said.

"I do."

"What for?"

"For everything," Tom said. "For ever getting you involved with me, for breaking your heart and for pushing you too far. Just, for everything."

"Tom..." I began.

"I'm not done," Tom said, holding up a hand to silence me. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete and total bastard and for screwing you around so much. I'm sorry for not having the guts to ask you out properly and I'm sorry for worrying about what everyone else would think. I'm sorry for not being brave enough to face your brother and I'm sorry for trying to ruin all of your previous relationships.

I'm sorry that I made everything so bad that you can't believe me when I tell you the truth and I'm sorry that you ever fell for me. I'm sorry because you deserve so much better than me but I'm selfish enough to try and keep you for myself.

I'm sorry that I've acted like a jerk towards you and I'm sorry for making you feel so used. I'm sorry for shoving those other girls in your face and I'm sorry for not making you feel as special as you are.

I'm sorry that I've made you cry more times in the last six months then you have ever cried in your life and I'm sorry that I got angry with you for my own mistakes. But most of all, I'm sorry that I just can't leave you alone, because you deserve your chance at happiness. I already fucked mine up."

My eyes locked with Tom's and I felt my heart break all over again. But this time, it wasn't breaking for me; it was breaking for him. The expression on his face was something that I had never ever seen there; vulnerability.

He looked so lost and so sad and so damn innocent; everything I had learnt that he never could be. He had always hid his emotions well and I guess this just proved how little I actually knew him.

"I'm sorry too," I said. "I was the one that screwed you over. You didn't do anything. I was the one that fell for you and the one that walked away without an explanation."

"Don't ever say you did anything wrong Arianna Malfoy," Tom said. "You haven't ever done anything wrong."

"I don't believe you," I said.

"Well that's hardly surprisingly," Tom laughed hollowly. "After all the shit I've put you through, I'm surprised that you're still talking to me."

"I can't just walk away from what I feel Tom," I said. "It's not that easy. I can't help wanting to talk to you."

"I get it," Tom said. "Because I've tried to walk away too. After you left, I tried to use other girls. Even before I had you, I tried to distract myself with other girls, because I was already in love with you. I was so stupid. I thought I could replace you. I thought that what I felt when I was with you was lust and nothing more. I've never been more wrong. When I realised I couldn't replace you, I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to walk up to you and demand another chance but then you were flaunting Nott in my face and I couldn't take it! You had moved on, and I really fucking wanted to as well. But I couldn't. So I resorted to threats and kissing you and trying to do something to make the two of you breakup. I wanted you back because I need you in my life Ari."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I meant what I said earlier," Tom said. "I love you Arianna Malfoy."

As I gazed into his eyes, I saw no mocking and I saw no lies. He was telling the truth. A smile crept onto my face as I looked at him.

"I love you too Tom Zabini," I said.

Tom grinned wider than I had ever seen him smile before.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I grinned.

Tom smirked and, careful to avoid my injuries, lowered his mouth onto mine. Our lips moved in synch as the kiss deepened. When he finally pulled away, we were both smiling.

"Go out with me?" Tom asked.

"Of course," I laughed. "Who would say no to you?"

"Damn straight Malfoy," Tom smirked.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I said.

And he proceeded to do just that. We kissed for I don't know how long; it could be days, weeks, months..anyway, we kissed until a sudden thought struck me.

"Wait," I said, pulling away.

"What?" Tom muttered, his lips kissing gently around my bruised collarbone.

"Who's going to tell Scor?"

"Well shit," Tom said, pulling away. "He's going to fucking kill me."

Unfortunately for Tom, I really couldn't argue with that. To say that Scorpius was going to be angry would be an understatement. He was going to be fucking furious.

**A/N** I'm so, so, so sorry that this took so long to get out! In my defence, life has been incredibly crazy lately. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner though. Also, apologies for reposting Chapter 12 instead of Chapter 13; I've fixed that now. Thanks!


	15. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything recognisable

"Tom stop," I whispered breathlessly, pulling away from him.

"You don't really mean that Ari," Tom smirked, his fingers slowly travelling back up my thigh.

I let out a small moan as his lips connected to my collarbone.

"See?" he whispered light against my skin.

"No Tom," I said. "Please."

Tom groaned and sat up from his position on the grass.

"Fine," he sighed. "If you insist."

"Thanks."

We were sitting on the grass and yes, I can hear what you're thinking. We must have told Scorpius about us if we're displaying our relationship so openly right? Wrong. It was midnight.

Yep, Tom was so freaking scared of telling Scor that we had resorted to meeting in the middle of the night and in between classes. Lizzie and Lucy had, of course, figured it out but Scor remained thankfully oblivious. Things would be much worse if he had to find out through catching us instead of being told.

And this was the reason I was refusing to kiss Tom at this exact moment. I thought he needed to man up and tell Scor already, or at least let me do it, but he disagreed. Apparently, he was waiting for the right moment. Weak.

"Come on Ari," Tom pleaded. "I haven't seen you in days."

"Talked to Scorpius yet?" I asked.

"Ari..." Tom ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I'm not going to kiss you again until you finally tell my brother," I announced.

"Ari please," Tom begged. "It isn't that easy you know."

"I can't go on lying to him Tom," I said. "I need him to know."

"He'll kill me," Tom whispered hoarsely. "Absolutely murder me in my sleep."

"Honestly," I rolled my eyes. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Yes, it is," Tom said. "Think about it. You're his baby sister. He's going to assume I'm the guy you were fucking around with before..."

"You were," I injected.

"So not the point," Tom shook his head. "And now we're actually going out...He's going to fucking kill me."

"I won't let him kill you," I grinned.

"Thanks," Tom said sarcastically. "That makes me feels so much better."

"But you'll tell him right?" I asked again. "Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow!" Tom yelped, jumping up. "That's way too soon."

Oh my god. This was getting way too complicated. Sure, Scor would be mad; that was a given. But honestly, it was getting kinda ridiculous now. Five minutes and it would be all over. Time to play dirty.

"You know," I said, lowering my voice seductively. "If you tell Scor soon, I might just be able to find it within myself to thank you."

I reached up, grabbing Tom's hand, and slowly pulled him back down to the grass.

"R...really?" Tom gulped as I straddled him.

"Really," I whispered, my hand now tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"Fuck Ari," Tom groaned.

He reached back and grabbed the back of my head, closing the distance between our lips. We kissed for what seemed like days and when we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you Arianna Malfoy," Tom whispered.

His words sent chills up my spine, just like every time he said them. I believed him now; how could I not? I'd realised that he hadn't been joking, had never been joking. He actually, really and truly, loved me.

"I love you too Tom Zabini," I replied instantly, smiling at how easily the words slipped out of my mouth, and how much I meant them.

"And somehow," Tom continued. "You've actually managed to persuade me to talk to Scor."

"Really?" I asked, a little sceptical.

But really...can you blame me? The amount of times I had heard those words come out of his mouth recently.

"Really, really," he smirked at my face. "Don't look so shocked. It was going to happen eventually right?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Just never thought you'd finally man up enough to do it."

"That hurt," Tom clutched his heart. "You cut me deep Malfoy."

"Naww," I sighed. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Hell yes."

"Too bad," it was my turn to smirk. "Not until you talk to Scor. For real this time."

I grinned at him, kissed his cheek quickly and took off before he could catch me.

"Fucking tease," Tom yelled after me.

"You love it," I yelled back.

Tom muttered something but I was too far away to hear it. I could take a pretty accurate guess though.

"Out with Tom again?" Lizzie smirked as I entered the dormitory.

"How did you guess?" I grinned.

"Oh, only the lovesick smile on your face," Lizzie laughed as I threw my pillow at her.

"Where's Luce?" I asked.

"Asleep," Lizzie yawned. "Like I should be."

We set about getting into bed in silence, not wanting to wake the others. It was only when the lights were completely out that the silence broke.

"Hey Liz," I said.

"Yeah Ari?" Came the sleepy reply.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because Tom's telling Scor about us tomorrow."

"So? You both know he's going to be angry, but he'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"But, what if it changes things?"

"What do you mean Ari?" Lizzie's voice was getting sleepier.

"I don't want to come between Scor and Tom," I said. "And I know it sounds stupid but...I just don't! They've been friends since the day they were born and they've never fought before. Not properly anyway."

"Ari..." Lizzie interrupted me. "Stop it. Everything's going to be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Now go to sleep," Lizzie commanded.

I laughed and fell asleep; my mind now at rest.

I woke up the next morning feeling exceedingly happy. Everything seemed to be going my way for once. I pulled on my favourite Gryffindor Quidditch Jersey and headed down to the Great Hall with Lizzie and Lucy. It was there that I saw Tom and Scor at the table talking easily.

"He looks like he's okay about it," Lizzie noted, following my line of sight.

"Tom might not have said anything though," I bit my lip.

"Go find out," Lucy advised, giving me a push.

I made my way over to the Slytherin table and took a seat.

"Morning Scor!" I said cheerfully. "Tom."

"Hey Ari," Scor said.

"Ari," Tom nodded his head at me, but did not acknowledge me in any other way.

I felt like screaming. Here I was thinking that, for once, something was going right. What a fucking joke.

"Well, I got to go," Scor said. "Have some Head stuff to take care of before class. I'll catch you two later."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and left the Hall. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Tom angrily.

"Ari..." he began, before I had a chance to get any words out.

"Don't Ari me, Tom Zabini," I growled. "You're a fucking joke."

I brushed off his attempt to stop me from getting up, and stomped out of the Hall.

"Fuck it, Ari," Tom muttered, jumping up after me.

He finally managed to catch up to me and grabbed my arm. I shook him off again, spinning around to face him furiously.

"It seriously cannot be that hard!" I exploded. "I get that he's your best mate but come on."

"I'm sorry," Tom said. "Ari, I really am. I tried to, I really did but..."

"But nothing Tom!" I snapped. "I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do," Tom protested.

"You're not acting like you do."

"Bullshit," Tom growled.

He grabbed the back of my head and crashed our lips together.

"I love you Arianna Malfoy," Tom whispered. "So don't ever fucking tell me that I don't care."

He kissed me again, passionately, and I couldn't help but let out a little moan. I loved this man.

"Come on," Tom murmured, his voice husky. "My dormitory will be empty right about now."

"Well, let's go make use of it then," I grinned.

I kissed him chastely, flicked my hair over my shoulder and set off down the hall, swinging my hips a little more than usual.

"Coming?" I called over my shoulder.

Tom's groan echoed down the corridor.

"Vixen," he muttered in my ear once he had caught up to me.

"You love it."

"I do," Tom smirked.

He led me into the Slytherin Common Room and I couldn't help but look around nervously. I kept feeling as though Scorpius was just going to jump out at me from somewhere. Tom, it seemed, could sense that too.

"Just relax Ari," Tom grinned, pulling me by the hand. "He doesn't sleep here anymore."

"Good," I smirked, determined to forget that my brother even existed.

I pressed my lips to Tom's hungrily and he responded just as eagerly. I fell back on Tom's bed, pulling him with me.

Tom's hands slid under my top, slowly sliding my jersey up and off my body, as my own fingers fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. I growled in frustration when I couldn't get it off.

"Patience," Tom teased, kissing down the side of my jaw.

"Just get it off, Tom."

"Pushy, pushy."

I smirked at him, slowly rotating my hips. Tom groaned almost instantly, throwing his shirt and my jersey onto the floor somewhere.

"Don't start something you aren't going to finish," he whispered.

A shiver ran up my spine. Nobody else could make me feel like this.

"Who says I'm not going to finish it?" I challenged.

Tom moaned again, crushing our lips back together. We were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"Tom?"

I knew that voice and I knew that voice very well. Scor was not going to be happy if he caught us like this.

"Oh fuck," Tom swore.

"Don't move," I whispered, pulling Tom further on top of me. "Maybe he won't see."

"Yeah, like hell he won't," Tom whispered back.

"Well it's not like we have many options," I hissed. "Just don't move."

"We're so fucking dead," Tom moaned.

"Shut up," I said. "At least make it look like he's interrupting something. He might leave then."

"No he..."

Tom's response was cut off as I brought my lips to his again, hearing Scor open the door. My brother always did know how to ruin a moment.

"Tom are you..." Scor's voice trailed off. "Aw, fuck Tom; not again."

Tom stiffened on top of me, glancing down at me anxiously.

"Again?" I mouthed.

Tom bit his lip.

"Sorry mate," he said. "Old habits die hard."

Oh, he did not just say that.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Without even having to look, I knew my brother would be smirking. At least he was leaving though, that was a plus.

"Being a bit protective though," Scor noted, hesitating in the doorway.

"Yeah, well," Tom shrugged. "Don't want you seeing what you can't have."

Ew. Talk about gross mental images. Scor wanting to hook up with me? So wrong.

"So who is she?"

Oh my god. Can he just fucking leave already?

"None of your business," Tom shot back. "Now get out; kinda in the middle of something."

"Touchy," Scor was smirking again, I just knew it. "I'll find...is that a Gryffindor jersey?"

My eyes widened in alarm. That jersey had my name on the back.

"Now I'm really interested..."

"Scor, no..." Tom began, but it was too late.

Scorpius already had the jersey in his hands. He flipped it the right way around and turned it over.

"Malfoy," Scor read.

There was a tense silence and my eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the explosion I knew was coming.

"Oh fuck no Tom."

"Scor..." Tom began.

"Tell me that isn't my sister under you," Scor said slowly. "Tell me that isn't Ari."

"Scor..." Tom tried again.

"Fucking hell Tom," Scor growled. "Just tell me that isn't my little fucking sister on that bed with you and I'll leave, no questions asked about how the fuck this jersey came into your possession."

This was going to be bad, I just knew it. I really wanted Tom to lie, but I knew he wasn't going to. Tom glanced at me quickly before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Scor," he whispered, rolling to the side.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOM?" Scor exploded. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Scor moved over to the bed, grabbing me around the waist and hauling me roughly to my feet.

"Put that on," he snarled, shoving the jersey into my hands.

I silently pulled the jumper over my head, avoiding the gaze of both Tom and my brother.

"Get out of here Ari," Scor instructed.

"I'm not going," I replied instantly.

No way was I leaving Tom to my brother; someone would die for certain.

"Don't fuck around with me," Scor hissed. "Get the hell out."

"I'm not leaving you two in a room together," I insisted. "You can't blame this all on Tom; it's my fault too Scorp."

"I can and I will," Scor growled. "She is my little fucking sister Zabini; you know she's off limits."

"Scor, I can explain," Tom said quickly.

"The only thing I want you to explain is why the fuck you having been fucking around with Arianna behind my back."

"We were going to tell you," Tom said.

Even to me, that sounded weak and like a lie.

"Oh when?" Scor asked sarcastically. "After someone else caught you shagging in the dormitory?"

"We were not..." I began heatedly.

"Stay out of this," Scor spun to face me. "We'll be having our own conversation later."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm your older brother, Arianna," Scorpius hissed. "And I'll tell you what to do if I think you're doing something inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" I asked incredulously. "We were just kissing!"

"And what would you have been doing if I walked in five minutes later?"

Yeah, that was a good question. I really had no answer to that. I had no idea what we would have been doing.

"Exactly," Scor spat. "I know how Tom works, Ari. And you don't. You might think you do but you really have no fucking clue. This isn't the first time I've walked in on him like this. It isn't even the first time this month."

My brain instantly screamed no. I couldn't believe that. But when I turned to look at Tom, hoping desperately that he would tell me Scor was wrong, he couldn't meet my eyes.

But I wasn't just another of his girls. He loved me, and I had to believe him on that. I just had to.

"He's changed," I said defiantly. "He told me."

"I love him like a brother, Ari," Scorpius said. "But he's never going to change."

"You don't know that," I said. "He loves me."

Scor's retort died on his lips.

"What?" he whispered.

"He loves me," I repeated. "And I love him."

"Oh, hell no," Scorpius was getting angry again. "Fucking hell Tom; my sister? Out of everyone in this school, you chose my sister. The one girl you couldn't have."

"I love her Scor," Tom said. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you but we knew you would react like this."

I must say that I was pretty proud of Tom at moment. He had finally admitted to my brother's face that he loved me. About time, too.

"It's not happening," Scor growled. "I'm not letting you near my sister."

My jaw dropped; who did he think he was? My father?

"You don't control us," I said. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Would you just fucking leave already?" Scorpius hissed at me furiously. "I want to talk to Zabini privately."

That didn't sound promising.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Scorpius let out a hiss of annoyance and grabbed my arm harshly, dragging me to the doorway.

"OUCH!"I screamed. "Get the fuck off me."

"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT," Tom yelled, now getting angry himself.

He jumped across the beds, ripped Scor's hand off my arm and pushed me behind his back.

"Do not fucking touch her like that," he said again.

"Don't tell me what to do with my sister Zabini," Scorpius said, glaring at Tom. "I'm not the one fucking her."

"I'm not to the one man-handling her," Tom spat.

"You have no right being anywhere near Arianna."

"You have no right hurting her like that."

"You're a man whore," Scor said, cruelly. "You wouldn't know how to love even if you were taught."

"Well then," Tom said. "At least I've found the perfect way to piss you off."

I froze. What?

"What?" Scor echoed my question.

"Fucking around with Ari is just a too easy way to piss you off," Tom laughed hollowly. "And I know you don't believe me when I say I love her, so why bother trying to convince you? Yes, I fucked her. And yes, I enjoyed it."

That was too much for my brother. His fist shot out and slammed into Tom's face. The force sent Tom stumbling backwards, into me, but he recovered quickly; retaliating with a punch of his own.

Before I knew it, Tom and Scorpius were destroying the dormitory. Punches were being thrown everywhere, bed hangings were tearing and things were going everywhere.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

But nothing happened, of course. I picked up the nearest object to me, a shoe, and threw it at the boys. It bounced off Tom's head, but I got no response. Punches just kept flying.

I ran out of the dormitory and into the Common Room. I thanked every god that I knew of when I saw Daniel Nott and his friends, including Ana who he was still going out with (but that was another story), sitting in a corner.

"Dan!" I ran up to them.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And are you okay? You look kinda..."

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "But I really need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Scor found out about me and Tom," I said quickly. "And now they're beating the shit out of each other in the dormitory."

"Fuck," Dan said.

Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

Daniel jumped up and headed to the dormitory, his friends following closely behind him.

"I'll go get a teacher," Ana said.

"Good idea," I smiled grimly at the girl before turning back to the dormitory.

Daniel paused when he got to the door, taking in the scene in front of him. The dormitory was in tatters and Scor and Tom were rolling around on the floor, still throwing punches.

"I'll get Scorpius, you get Tom," Daniel yelled to his friend.

The boys, bravely in my opinion, dived head first into the fight. Despite their combined strength, they were still having a hard time separating my brother and boyfriend.

Ah, yes. The flashbacks. Reminds me a little of Tom and Dan to be honest. And that...that just gave me a brilliant idea. Orion had managed to separate a fight before and I knew exactly what spell he used.

I pulled out my wand and, after a large bang, Tom and Scorpius went flying to different sides of the room.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Daniel asked, coming to stand by my side. "You're supposed to be best mates and your destroying the fucking dormitory because you can stand to see Arianna finally happy. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to the door.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

I turned back to Tom and Scor, watching them stare pleadingly at me while wiping blood from their various wounds. It made me sick.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

"Ari please..."

I didn't know who called me and I didn't really care. I was out.

**A/N** I'm so, so sorry! I've been having a bad case of writers block. Hopefully this will satisfy you for now.


	16. Let it Be

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_Yeah," I said. "Let's go."_

"_Ari please..."_

_I didn't know who called me and I didn't really care. I was out._

The next couple of days passed by slowly. I was so angry and upset with everyone that I could barely get out of bed in the morning. I knew that Scorpius was angry; I understood that. But I was finally happy. My fairytale was complete. He needed to understand that and he couldn't. He hadn't even tried.

Tom was worried about me, I could tell. I'd barely eaten since the fight and things between us were getting more and more broken. We weren't the same because I wasn't the same. It felt wrong when he kissed me and wrong when he told me he loved me.

It wasn't supposed to feel wrong. I loved him so much but I loved Scor too. And I couldn't be happy if he wasn't happy that I was happy.

We had fought after the incident, Tom and I. I didn't like some of the things he said, but he wasn't apologising. It was a week before he admitted he was wrong. But things still weren't the same. And what scared me was that I didn't know how to fix it.

"Get your ass out of this bed Arianna Malfoy!" Lizzie's shrill voice filled the dormitory.

"Lizzie," I moaned, sliding further under the covers.

"Nope," she said, ripping the curtains open. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You've been moping about for too long and if Tom asks me one more time how you are..."

Lizzie trailed off threateningly.

"Let me sleep Liz."

"No way," Lizzie narrowed her eyes at me. "It's a Saturday and it's a fucking Hogsmeade weekend and you are going."

Without further ado, she ripped the covers off me and tipped me out of bed.

"Get moving," she snarled.

I sprung into action; Lizzie was freaking scary this morning.

I trudged down to the Great Hall with her and collapsed next to Lucy.

"Morning sunshine," she grinned.

I growled at her as Lizzie piled food onto my plate.

"Lizzie, I'm not hungry..." I began.

"You'll eat it if I have to shove it down your throat," Lizzie hissed. "Get the fuck over it already; this isn't you."

"Geeze, what the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Mitch blew her off to study," Lucy explained.

"Not just study," Lizzie spat. "But study with some Slytherin slut."

That was a bit harsh. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Who is it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Anastasia someone," Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to..."

"Ana?" I asked.

Lizzie's head snapped to me.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's going out with Daniel Nott," I said.

"Oh," Lizzie bit her lip sheepishly as Lucy and I laughed. "My bad."

Ah, even without meaning to my best friend could make me laugh.

"You got a date for today, Luce?" Lizzie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Jeffery someone from Hufflepuff. He's alright I guess. What about you two?"

"Mitch," Lizzie said. "If he's not pissed at me for what I said yesterday."

"Of course I'm not," a voice came from behind us. "You're fucking sexy when you're angry."

Lizzie blushed and Mitch leaned down to kiss her. And she was lost to our conversation.

"You going with Tom?" Lucy asked, doing her best to ignore our friends.

"I'm supposed to," I shrugged. "But I dunno if I will. Things are just too complicated."

"Don't stop doing things just because Scor isn't happy with them," Lucy cautioned. "Be your own person like you always have been."

"Thanks Luce," I said quietly, hugging her tightly. "You're a great friend."

She just smiled at me in response.

We made our way down to the carriages and then to the Three Broomsticks. Tom caught up to me here.

"Let's take a walk," he whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So," he said as we walked. "What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing," I shrugged out of his grasp.

"Ari," Tom begged. "Please talk to me. I hate seeing you like this."

"AND I HATE SEEING YOU FIGHT WITH MY BROTHER!" I screamed, all my anger finally boiling over. "I hate the fact that you can just stop being friends with him over me. I hate the fact that he's not talking to me because of you and I hate the fact that I can't hate you for that.

I hate that I love you both so much it hurts to see you so upset. I hate the fact that you're letting me come between you and I hate the fact that you don't seem to care."

Tears were crying by the end of my speech and I couldn't keep going.

"Oh Ari," Tom whispered.

He wrapped me in his arms and I fully broke down.

"It's okay," he whispered over and over. "Everything's going to be okay."

"But it's not," I sobbed. "Everything's ruined."

"I love you," Tom said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "I fucking love you and we will get through this, okay? I'm not going to stop loving you, ever. You can push me away all you want and you can hate me if you feel like it, but it's not going to stop me from loving you. I'm always going to be here for you whether I'm friends with your brother or not. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

I nodded, seeing the raw truth and honesty in his words. I buried my head in his chest and hugged him tightly. Fuck I loved him.

"Do you mean it?"

Scor...

Tom raised his head from where he had been resting on top of my own and gazed evenly at my brother.

"Yes," he said. "I meant it and I always will."

"Okay," Scor said slowly. "Okay then."

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Scorpius said. "But I'm not sorry I hit you. You can't say those things about my sister; you can't use her."

"I'm not..." Tom began.

"I know," Scor said, holding up a hand to silence him. "I know that now, I think I always have. I know you Tom, and you wouldn't hurt Ari. You wouldn't lie to me about hurting her. I trust you with her and I trust you with her life. It's just hard for me to realise that she's not six years old anymore."

"I understand," Tom said softly. "And I really should have told you earlier, but I couldn't find the words. I know what Arianna means to you. I love you both in different ways and I didn't want to lose either of you. I'm sorry."

"Aw shucks," I grinned, wiping my tears. "Group hug."

Scorpius and Tom laughed as we all embraced, me squashed between the two men I loved most in the world, apart from my Dad of course.

"I'm sorry Tom," Scor said. "And I'm sorry Ari."

"It's okay," I grinned at my brother. "I'm sorry too."

"But," Scorpius pulled away seriously. "You're not going anywhere near that dormitory again, you hear me?"

I bit my lip guiltily, glancing at Tom who also looked a little sheepish.

"And clothes stay on at all times," this was directed, along with a glare, at Tom. "And hands above said clothes."

"Aw, come on Scor," I hissed. "I'm not five."

"Take it or leave it Ari," Scor shrugged.

I let out a scream of annoyance and Scor chuckled. Even Tom couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Fine," I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "Just fine."

I rolled my eyes and stomped away, throwing my hair over my shoulder. I knew I was acting like a spoilt child but I didn't care; I was so sick of Scor telling me what to do.

An arm grabbed me around the waist.

"Why the long face," Tom chuckled in my ear.

"You know why," I scowled.

"He's letting us go out," Tom pointed out.

"We were going out with or without his permission," I said.

"We're friends again."

"You never should have fought."

"He's talking to you."

"He never should have stopped."

"Ari..." Tom groaned.

"Tom," I countered.

Tom smirked and, before I could register what was happening, he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. When he finally pulled away, I was left breathless.

"Just let it be," he whispered. "Just let it be."

**A/N** I have decided that this is going to be the last chapter. I might put up an epilogue later but for now, this is the end. Thanks so much to all my loyal reviewers and I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Also, to reviewer Abbykapabby-thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it even though you were determined not to. Thanks also for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to think it through. Also, it is a kind of sequel to my only other story, A Different Type of Life so that's probably why you think it's a little rushed. Thanks again._


	17. Epilogue

**A/N** Yay! Finally an epilogue. Just a warning in advance, this hasn't been proof-read, I just wanted to get it up. Hopefully it won't be too gramatically incorrect.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

"Good morning beautiful," Tom whispered, kissing me gently.

"Morning," I smiled lazily at him.

He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and I closed my eyes, still hardly believing that I had actually married this man.

He was amazing. Sure, we had our fights but honestly, what couple didn't? They never lasted all that long; how could they? We loved each other too much to let a little argument get in the way of our relationship again. We had learned that the hard way.

"Remember when we had to tell your parents about us?" Tom asked, suddenly grinning.

"Of course," I laughed. "Scor was absolutely no help."

Tom wrapped his arm around me as I let myself drift into the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Scor, come on," I begged._

"_Nope," my brother smirked at me. "I'm letting you do this yourself."_

"_Come on," I pleaded again. "Please help me out here."_

"_No way," Scor was enjoying this way too much. "Dad's going to kill him if he finds out the same way I did."_

"_Which is why I need your help telling him!" I exclaimed._

"_Sorry Ari," Scor shrugged. "This is your news."_

"_Fuck you," I muttered as Scor left the compartment._

_Lizzie giggled at me from her position in Mitch's lap._

"_Oh shut up," I scowled. "Does Justin know about you and Mitch yet?"_

_Lizzie's laugh instantly died on her lips._

"_You're not telling him," Lizzie said, eyes wide. "Please don't tell him."_

"_It's not my news to tell," I attempted to mock my brother. "But seriously Liz, Justin will explode if you keep this from him."_

"_It's true, Lizzie," Lucy chimed in. "Justin will want to hear this from you."_

"_Told you so," I stuck my tongue out at Lizzie._

"_So will your Dad, Ari," Lucy turned her pointed stare towards me._

"_He's going to absolutely murder Tom," I sighed._

"_Who's going to murder me?" Tom appeared in the doorway._

"_My Dad," I smirked at the look that had appeared on Tom's face, giving him a quick kiss and pulling him to sit down with me._

"_Fuck," he muttered. "What's with your family and over protectiveness?"_

"_Something about the Malfoy genes, apparently," I replied. "It's always been there."_

"_Lucky me," Tom said sarcastically. "Only been graduated two days before I'm murdered."_

_The train pulled gently to a stop and we all got up to leave. I grabbed Tom by the sleeve, leaving us alone in the compartment._

"_Tom, I don't want to do this," I whispered._

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want this to ruin things. Everything was going so well."_

"_Don't be stupid Ari," Tom said softly. "Your parents love you, and want you to be happy. They'll be okay with us. Now come on."_

_He grabbed me hand and led me off the train. I had to admit that I was a little surprised by his apparent confidence._

"_Arianna!"_

"_Mum!" I exclaimed._

_I ran into my mother's waiting arms, having missed her so much while I was at school. She was, of course, standing with Dad, Scor, Ginny and Blaise._

_Scor smirked at me, raising an eyebrow as I embraced Dad._

"_Something you want to share with us Ari?" he asked innocently._

_I sent him my best death glare but, unfortunately, his comment had already sparked the interest of our parents._

"_Ari?" Mum asked._

"_Umm," I wasn't sure how to begin._

_Thankfully, Tom grabbed my hand again, sending me a smile. This didn't go unnoticed by the adults._

"_No!" Dad said almost instantly. "No way."_

"_Dad..."_

"_You're sixteen years old!"_

"_Almost seventeen."_

"_That doesn't matter," Dad hissed. "There is no way in hell I'm letting some..."_

"_Draco," Mum broke in. "Don't you remember this scene from somewhere else?"_

_Dad coloured._

"_That's different."_

"_No, it's not," Mum grinned at me. "And Tom isn't some family enemy. You know him and have known him for a very long time. You know that he will take good care of Ari."_

"_He better," Dad glared at my boyfriend._

"_I will sir," Tom looked my Dad dead in the eye. "I promise."_

_End Flashback_

"I love you," I sighed. "You're so perfect."

"Not as perfect as you are," Tom whispered.

Just as he leant down to kiss me properly, a shrill shout echoed about the room.

"MUM!"

The door slammed open and seven-year old Ashley Skye Zabini stormed into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Ash, sweetheart?" Tom gathered his sobbing daughter in his arms.

"Cameron stole my bear and he...he won't give him back," Ash collapsed into tears again.

Tom grinned at me over Ash's head. We both knew she had a tendency to react in the most dramatic way possible.

"Cam," I called.

He was at the door in an instant. Every time I saw my nine-year old son, I couldn't believe how much he looked like Tom. Of course, Tom disagreed, pointing out that he had my nose, my cheekbones, my facial shape...But, reality was that Cameron was the spitting image of his father.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," he stuck his lower lip out as he gave us his most innocent look.

"You know not to take Ash's things, Cam," Tom explained.

"It wasn't his fault, Daddy," Mellie appeared in the doorway.

The five-year old was absolutely adorable. I could hardly believe that she was mine; mine and Tom's. But, as Tom loved to say, 'with parents looking like us, could she be anything but gorgeous?'

Mellie was completely in love with her older brother. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. She followed him around all day, eyes shining with admiration for him. And Cameron treated her amazingly as well. Although he may never admit it, he really loved both his little sisters.

"I'm sure it wasn't Mellie," Tom smiled at his youngest daughter.

That girl really did have her father wrapped around her little finger. In fact, she had him so tightly wrapped that he wouldn't be able to say no to her, even if he wanted to. Mellie was one spoilt little girl. All our children were.

"When's Paul coming home?" Ash asked.

"We'll pick him up today, okay?" I said.

"Okay," Ash smiled brilliantly at me.

Ash adored her eldest brother just as much as Mellie adored Cameron. Paul was eleven now, and had just finished his first semester at Hogwarts. He was coming home for the Christmas holidays.

"When can we go?" Ash asked, eyes now shining with excitement.

"Soon," Tom promised. "Why don't you all go get dressed and Mum'll make you some pancakes?"

"Yum! I love pancakes," Mellie grinned.

She led her older siblings out of the room and back downstairs where I could hear them all banging around, trying to find their clothes.

"We did good Ari," Tom smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah we really did," I agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything was perfect. My fairytale was finally, one hundred percent, complete.

**A/N** So, there you go. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers-you really make this worth it.


End file.
